


And Back Again

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: America, Family, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Osaka, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wants to be close to Kuroko again, but that won’t be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shared

“Pack your things quickly!”

The loud, old man interrupted Aomine’s nap.

“What?” Aida Riko crossed her arms. “We paid until…”

“A typhoon will cross early in the evening. It won’t be safe to leave then.”

“We don’t have transport.”

The organizer of the camp smiled apologetically. “I already called a bus. Your schools will have to share, but you’re all from Tokyo, right?”

“Yes.” She bowed. 

"Thank you."

Aida and Momoi walked towards each other. They whispered for a while, before they nodded in agreement.

“Okay, everyone get your things quickly!”

Aomine sighed contemptuously when all the other players ran upstairs, pushing each other out of the way. He sauntered behind them and saw Kuroko hesitate at the foot of the stairs.

“Make sure you don’t get left behind,” Aomine warned.

Surprised, he turned around. “Yes, thank you.”

On instinct, he put out his hand to ruffle his hair, but Kuroko disappeared too soon.

The short boy was the last to get into the bus. Pulling bags with some difficulty, he glanced around to find a place to sit. Apart from the seat next to Aomine’s, there were two more empty ones.

Kuroko looked at him, hesitated and made for the one in the back, next to a Kaijo player. Aomine stood up before he could pass him. He took Kuroko’s heavy bags, stuffing them into the overhead storage room right above him.

“Thank you.” Kuroko threw one last look at the other free seat and then sat down next to Aomine.

Momoi smiled back at him from the front, happy that they seemingly got along again. She must not have noticed how Kuroko had tensed up and sat completely upright, afraid to relax.

“You’ve grown a bit,” Aomine said as the driver started the engine.

“By a centimeter.”

“It’s too bad we didn’t get to play together,” Aomine ventured.

“Yes.”

Kuroko’s stiff posture annoyed him, so he put a hand on his arm. “You don’t have to be so nervous around me.”

Those big blue eyes turned on him and took him in without blinking. “I’m not.”

Aomine frowned, but said nothing more on the subject and pulled back his hand. He had seldom felt so ill at ease and that with the person he had once felt most comfortable with. The noise in the bus irritated him; the laughter and dumb jokes.

After going for a while without saying anything, Kuroko spoke up. “I was looking forward to seeing you again.”

Aomine’s eyes widened. “You did?”

“Yes, Aomine-kun.”

He chuckled. “Why don’t you join my team? Everybody there hates me.”

“Momoi-san doesn’t.”

“True, she doesn’t always hate me.”

“You’ve been good lately?” Kuroko said, with a slight upward twitch of the corners of his mouth.

“I’m always good, you know that.”

Ah, how he ached to trace his thumb over that wain smile as he once had. Kuroko’s eyes flashed as he had that thought and Aomine wondered if he felt something similar.

“How have you been, Aomine-kun?”

“Had a cold, but fine.”

“You slept without closing the window again?”

“Fell asleep during drama. There’s a draft in the theatre.”

The blue eyes grew even bigger. “You’re going to be in a play?”

Aomine yawned. “Nah, Satsuki took me there, to watch her.”

“Maybe I should come and…” Kuroko trailed off, suddenly realizing what he was about to offer.

“See her play at Touou?”

Kuroko looked down at his own hands. “I doubt I’m welcome.”

“You are welcome.”

Their eyes met. “Am I?”

“Yes.” Aomine crossed his arms. “And anyone who says otherwise can piss off.”

Kuroko let out a deep breath. “I wish we could…”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kuroko stared past him. “It’s raining.”

“I don’t mind typhoons.”

“Because you’re big and strong.” Kuroko tapped the window. “I almost got blown away once.”

“When you were a kid?”

“Seven years old.” He watched the rain.

“Don’t worry about it,” Aomine said loudly. “If it gets bad, just hold onto me.”

“…Okay.”

Aomine did not mind that their conversation stalled, what with Kuroko leaning closer towards him. The temperature in the bus had dropped and it was quite unpleasant at this point. Kuroko’s warmth helped though. He did not want to drift off, but it happened anyway.

He woke up about an hour later, to find that the bus had quieted down. Kuroko’s face lay against his shoulder; the boy was in a deep sleep. Outside the rain had grown heavier, while trees got whipped by the wind.

Lying his face on Kuroko’s hair, he closed his eyes, enjoying his familiar scent. The next time he woke up, Kuroko still slept. Some people whispered or played on their ipads, but most had drifted off too. Quietly, as not to disturb him, Aomine reached for Kuroko’s jacket and took out his phone.

Opening up the contact page, he found that his own number was no longer amongst them. He looked at Kuroko and sighed, before typing.

He quickly put the phone back into the pocket of his jacket. Outside the rainy mountain roads had made way for an urban environment that he knew well. There was some wind, but the sun shone here. Gently, he shook Kuroko’s shoulder.

“You’re almost there.”

Kuroko blinked. “Aomine-kun?”

He looked ever so cute.

“We’re almost at Seirin.”

“Ah…yes. Thank you.”

Aomine shrugged. “Want some water?”

“I’m fine.”

“WAKE UP!”

A few people yelped. Aida’s voice startled the whole bus into wakefulness. Kuroko leaned over and whispered. “Glad you woke me up just in time to spare me this.”

Aomine grinned and stood up to help him get his stuff. Midorima saw it and gave him one of those contemptuous half-smiles, while Kagami broke off a yawn to stare.

Kuroko nodded and took his luggage as the bus drove up to Seirin’s playground. “I have to go.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

“Goodbye, Aomine-kun.”

Seirin’s players, some half asleep, others tumbled out of the bus one by one. Aomine saw their coach direct them to the gym. So they would still practice, inspite of everything. Kuroko looked back at him for a second, before following the others away from the bus.


	2. Wind

It must have been one of the worst practices ever. Their coach glared at Kuroko with such intensity in the end that he quickly avoided her by diving into the changing room. 

“Kuroko, what’s up with you today?” Kagami asked, frowning. 

“It’s just that typhoons unsettle me.”

“Really?” Koganei said. “You slept very nicely in the bus.”

He flipped open his phone and shoved a picture right into his face. Blood crept up to his cheeks when he saw Aomine and himself as they had been resting together in the bus. 

Hyuga laughed. “Aomine falling asleep like that.”

Kuroko quickly put on a set of normal pants and turned away from his team mates. What they did not know was that he had actually been awake most of the bus ride. Laying his face against Aomine had been too tempting and he had indulged himself by pretending to fall asleep. His heart had pumped wildly when Aomine had woken up for a minute and laid his own face on his hair. Only the last half hour he had really slept. 

He pulled up his thin jacket and ventured outside. It had started raining, while the wind had grown worse. Glancing back at the gym, he decided against picking up his luggage or waiting for any of the others. They would bring up Aomine again. And the typhoon was supposed to pass them by for the most part, right?

A branch flew by as he made his way past the deserted tennis courts and swimming pool of his school. The wind lashed him with rain. An umbrella would have been useless, even if he had one. Kuroko started running. He ducked when the small trees lining the path away from the school swept their branches close to his face. A big, red plastic garbage bag hit him in the face, and he misstepped. 

He broke the fall with his hands, bruising both of them. His knees ached. Pausing to catch his breath, he stood up and grit his teeth. Putting weight on his feet made it clear that his right ankle had also been hurt. 

The wind picked up even more, and he saw branches, bags and pieces of garbage fly by. Shielding his face with his hands, Kuroko shuffled over the deserted streets. His house was only three stops away with the bus, but he doubted it would go now. He forced himself to breathe deeply, but his shivering made it hard. It had been cold the whole month, yet it was far worse with the rain so quickly soaking him. Even his underwear grew wet; his clothes gave him little protection at all. 

A pair of pants flew by, with a clothing hanger still attached. Kuroko got really worried now. It was clear the typhoon was going to hit the city in full force. He glanced around for shelter, but all shops had been closed. 

The piece of metal flew at him so quickly that he could only duck at the last moment. It cut his cheek and stung badly. Clutching it with his hand, Kuroko was desperate for some place safe. He saw only a little alley at the opposite side of the deserted road and hobbled towards it. 

Inside, he took a deep breath. The wind was not as strong here, but he was cold, wet, hurt and quite afraid. He reached for his phone and got to his contacts, intending to call Hyuga or Kagami. When he scrolled down, a new name gave him pause. 

_Aomine_

“When?” he whispered and realized Aomine must have done it while he slept. 

His first instinct was to indeed call him, but he stopped himself before he could press the button. How ridiculous it would be for Aomine to have to pick him up in this situation after being on such distant terms for a long time. Yes, they slowly –very slowly- seemed to mend fences, but that was hardly reason to... 

Suddenly, he remembered what Aomine had said earlier, about holding on to him in case of a typhoon and he pressed the button anyway. 

It rang twice before being picked up. “I did not think you would call me this soon.” He could almost see the grin on the other’s face. 

“Aomine-kun…”

A pause. “What’s wrong?”

He liked how easily the other could read him. “I fell and a metal thing cut my face.”

“What!? Where are you?”

“In an alley next to a bank near my school.” He stared at the raging wind outside the alley and suddenly felt foolish. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you. I’ll call Kagami-kun or…”

“Just wait right there! I’ll…”

And with that the connection switched off. Kuroko looked at the reach of his phone and saw he had none. He sat down and hugged his knees. Rain still fell on him, but the wind could not hurt him as much as in the open. Aomine lived the other way, perhaps eight stops with a bus, but he was fast. Still, he felt stupid about calling him. What if he got hit by something on his account? He would never forgive himself if Aomine got injured. 

After half and hour of shivering, he saw a shadow passing by with the speed of wind. 

“Aomine-kun?” he called out. 

The shadow came back and paused at the entrance of the alley. Aomine looked shocked as he took him in, before he rushed towards him and covered him with an extra jacket. 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko said, his voice on edge. “I shouldn’t have…”

“Shhh.” Aomine hesitated no longer and touched his forehead. “You’re cold.”

Exhausted, Kuroko slumped against the wall, his eyes closing. The other tried to smile reassuringly. “There’s a hotel open at the end of the street. We’ll rest there.”

“I don’t have much money,” Kuroko said. 

Aomine lifted him to his feet. “I took some. Don’t worry.”

Kuroko’s ankle had gotten worse, so he swayed when he stood. Aomine grabbed him before he could fall. “What am I going to do with you?” 

They took a few steps, Kuroko leaning on his arm, but it hurt. Aomine patted his own back. Kuroko understood and let himself be hosted up on Aomine’s back. “Hold on.”

Aomine jogged the rest of the street, carrying him while avoiding flying orange peels and a sock. The hotel looked seedy, but Kuroko sighed in relief when they reached it. Aomine went up to the counter. The receptionist eyed him and asked for ID. Aomine slipped two bills of 2000 yen instead and paid for the room. 

The elevator didn’t work, so Kuroko had to shuffle the two floors up, holding the railing. Aomine waited for him upstairs, with a towel. He dried his face and made his way to the room. It was clean, though the furniture was old and worn. 

“You should take a shower immediately, get out of those clothes.”

Kuroko nodded, avoiding his eyes and slipped into the bathroom. Grateful to be rid of the wetness clinging to his body, he hung his clothes over a bar, turned the tap and enjoyed the hot water. But his ankle hurt more and more, while the water hitting the scratch wounds on his knees also wasn’t very pleasant. So he only showered for a few minutes and rubbed himself dry with a towel, before taking the white bathrobe that hung on a peg. 

Aomine glanced up from a chair when he stumbled back into the bedroom. 

“You should take a shower too,” Kuroko said. “You’re wet.”

“Just my pants.”

“And socks.” Kuroko picked up the anorak the other had left on the floor. “And this did not stop everything either.”

Aomine laughed at him. 

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” he said, and messed up his hair. “You go rest for a bit.”

Kuroko settled himself on the big bed, lifting his foot. His cheek and knees stung, but his ankle found some relief like this. It had swollen. There would be no basketball for at least a week. 

Sighing, he picked up the blanket and pulled it over himself. Warm, finally. 

When he got back, Aomine’s hair still dripped. “I’m starving.”

“They sell instant noodles at the counter,” Kuroko said. 

“Fine, I’ll get some.”

He returned a few minutes later with two steaming cups, a big bottle of water and a bag with snacks. Kuroko turned on the tv and gratefully accepted the cup. “You’ve been so nice to me today.”

Embarrassed, Aomine took the remote control and started slurping up the noodles. “Hope there’s basketball.”

There wasn’t, so they zapped from one channel to the next as they ate with the plastic forks that came with it. They watched some women’s tennis until Aomine switched to an old American movie about a dog detective. “You like this stuff, right?”

“Yes.”

Aomine leaned back against the headboard and looked at him, his fingers tracing his cheek. “It hurts?”

“Not really,” he lied.

“Maybe we should have someone check it.”

“In this weather? No, don’t worry, it’s not dangerous.”

Pulling him closer, Aomine rubbed his hands. “You’re still cold.”

Kuroko settled against the taller boy. “It’s okay like this.”

They watched a little more, but Kuroko had difficulty following the story. Having Aomine so close and warm against him, was something that only happened in his most suppressed dreams these days. He longed to touch his chest, to feel his heart and see if it beat as fast as his own. 

Aomine’s arm came around him and after a few minutes he began to rub Kuroko’s side. He knew then that Aomine no longer bothered with the movie at all, just watched him and his reactions. Since he did not quite know what to do, he kept focusing on the screen, his whole body on edge. 

A tremor ran over him when Aomine kissed his neck. Only for a moment longer he looked at the movie, but finally he decided to turn around. Aomine’s lips caught his, and they both moaned softly. Big, tanned hands ran all over his body, arousing him more. Kuroko clung to him, pulling himself into his lap as they kissed harder. 

His leg rubbed past Aomine’s groin, the sudden contact making the taller boy moan. Eyes narrowing, he grabbed Kuroko by the arms and pushed him down on the bed. He was on him immediately, sucking his skin and fumbling with the cord around his bathrobe. 

Overwhelmed with heat and desire, Kuroko let him settle between his legs. It felt fantastic, but fear began to take hold of him. Aomine and he had gone to about this point, but never made it further. And it had been just a few days since they had done this when Aomine had snapped the bond between them. 

He moaned when Aomine rubbed against him, but his anxiety increased. If he let this continue, he would soon have no more control over himself.

“Aomine-kun…”

The other boy slid his tongue over his ear. “Hmm?”

Kuroko pushed against his chest, forcing some distance. “Stop.”

Part of him wanted Aomine to ignore what he said and just take what he wanted despite his reservations, but he knew Aomine would never do such a thing. Instead he still hovered above him, but without the intimate contact between their lower bodies.

“Tetsu?”

He shook his head. 

Aomine moved away from him to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing his forehead with two fingers. 

“I’m sorry, if you want to leave that’s okay.”

“You’re injured. I won’t leave you like this.” Aomine sighed deeply. “So we can never be like before?”

Kuroko sat up, hands folded and said nothing. 

“I understand.”

“I don’t think you do.” He took a deep breath. “You know… you were my first friend. The first person who wanted me around.”

Aomine looked back. 

“Nobody… not my parents… not other children, ever particularly wanted to be near me. You made everything different in my world.”

Startled, Aomine shifted back onto the bed, so he could face him. 

“But then you figured out you did not want me after all.” Kuroko hid his face in his sleeve. “You were just slower than others to realize it.”

“That’s not true. I was just being an ass. I blamed you and everybody else for my frustrations.” Aomine tried to peek at his face. “When you left I felt real bad.”

“You didn’t show it.”

“Because the next time I saw you on a court, you were someone else’s shadow. That pissed me off even more.”

“I wish we could be… as we were, but if you do the same thing again… I can’t… it would be…”

Aomine made use of the opportunity to sit next to him again. “Let’s just watch the movie. We’ll see about everything else later.”

“It’s finished.” Kuroko smiled through his sadness. 

“What a shame.” Aomine grinned back. “Sleep then?”

“Yes.”

Aomine turned off the light. They lay quietly for a few minutes, before the taller boy spoke up. “I won’t leave you again. I learned my lesson.”

Kuroko said nothing to this, but moved closer, so their arms touched. Exhausted, he fell asleep listening to Aomine’s breathing.


	3. Aren't you?

Aomine woke to see Kuroko tying his shoes. He yawned deeply. “How’s your foot?”

“Fine.” Kuroko flinched as he stood upright.

“I’ll bring you home.” Aomine threw away the blanket. 

“That’s okay, my captain will take me on his bike.” Kuroko lifted his phone. “I texted him earlier.”

“Ah.”

“I’ve got to go now.”

He nodded, a bit disappointed at the cool goodbye, but Kuroko lingered near the door. 

“Can I take you out for dinner next weekend?”

“Huh?”

“To thank you.” Kuroko looked away. “If you don’t want to it’s fine.”

“I’d like that,” Aomine said, smiling. 

“Italian food?”

“Pizza.”

“Okay.” Kuroko shuffled out of the room. 

Aomine felt the urge to at least help him down the stairs, but had a feeling Kuroko needed to be away from him for a bit. So he decided to take it easy and spend the rest of the morning eating snacks and watching T.V. in the hotel bed. Under the shower, he stroked himself, thinking about Kuroko. The other boy had worn nothing but a bathrobe the night before, and not being able to continue had been hugely frustrating. Now he imagined that they hadn’t stopped, that Kuroko had begged for it. With this image he came, trembling with one hand against the tiles of the bathroom. 

Aomine checked out just a few minutes before twelve. Outside the sun was shining, and cleaners worked on getting rid of the mess from the day before. The shop next to the hotel had a broken window, while a gas station a block further on had been uprooted. He shook his head, thinking about Kuroko trying to get home in the typhoon by himself. 

He spent the rest of his Sunday on homework and sleeping. Nobody contacted him on that day. On Monday he decided to send a text to Kuroko at lunchtime. 

-How are ya?-

The reply came promptly. 

-Fine, thank you. Just miss basketball-

Aomine stuck half a muffin in his mouth and typed: -No trouble getting home?-

-It hurts a bit, but I'm okay-

That was a good reason for Aomine to borrow a bike from a classmate and show up at Seirin a few minutes after their classes had finished. The crowd that did not have club activities was spreading and moving away from the school grounds. Kuroko, with his injuries, was last, holding onto whatever he could as he slowly made his way. 

“Hey!” 

Kuroko looked so surprised at him speeding down the hill that Aomine started laughing. He hit the brakes, but not used to the bike, he rode too far up the grass and had to jump off to avoid falling. 

Kuroko just stared at him as the bike tipped over. 

“Aomine-kun?”

“Came to give you a ride,” he said, pulling up the bike as if nothing strange had happened at all. 

“You plan to give me more injuries?”

Aomine pulled a face. “I’m used to it now.”

Judging by Kuroko’s expression, he highly doubted it, but he walked to him anyway. 

“Hold on,” Aomine said, once they were both on the bike. A second later he had sped off. Kuroko let out an 'oomf' and his arms tightened around his back. Aomine rather enjoyed the ride, though Kuroko let out little gasps every time they almost crashed into trees or threatened to go off the bike lane. 

Kuroko got home faster than he ever had before. When Aomine helped him off, his mood seemed to be somewhat between amusement and fright. “Thanks, I think.”

“No problem.”

Kuroko turned around. “Do you want to come in for tea?”

Yes. “Sorry, Satsuki and I go shopping for basketball shoes.”

“Ah. Please give her my regards.”

“Sure. Will pick you up again tomorrow.”

Before Kuroko could protest, he rushed off. 

Every day that week he gave Kuroko a ride home. The other boy seemed less self-conscious about holding on to him by the day. On Friday he even rested his face against his back. That was also the day they were spotted by Mitobe Rinnosuke. 

The tall boy’s eyes widened, but he said nothing when they zoomed past where he walked on the sidewalk. 

“He won’t say anything,” Kuroko said, which confirmed what Aomine had expected all along. That it would be better if Seirin did not know about them getting closer again. 

Kuroko had not invited him in since Monday, but today he did linger outside to talk with him as twilight set in this day. 

“I know I invited you to have dinner in a restaurant,” he said after telling him about Mitobe’s siblings. “But I could cook for you at home tomorrow. My parents will go hiking on Saturday, so I’ll have the kitchen all to myself.”

That was an easy invitation to accept. “Sure. What time can I swing by?”

“Five, if you want to help chop onions.”

“Six then?” Aomine said with a smile.

“Six.” Kuroko nodded earnestly. 

It took Aomine the whole Friday night and most of the next morning to catch up with his homework. Momoi called him and was quite pleased when she heard what he was doing. It pleased her even more that he and Kuroko would have dinner the next evening and suggested he would buy drinks.

She probably intended for him to buy expensive fruitjuice and not wine, but he chose to believe that he merely followed her advice when he bought a white wine from Guyenne. In the afternoon he played basketball on the streetcourts. Humiliating one opponent after the other felt good and took some of his edge. If he was honest with himself, a lot of his tension came from thinking about what might happen this evening. 

He arrived a few minutes before six o’clock, knocking the door instead of ringing the bell. It opened to reveal Kuroko with a white apron and a huge knife in his hand. 

“Hey?” Aomine raised his eyebrows at the knife. 

“Please come in,” Kuroko said, pointing it at a large pair of dark blue slippers. “It might take about half an hour still before I’m ready.”

“I brought this.” Aomine held up his bottle. “We can just drink a few sips.”

“Thank you. Should we put it in the fridge?”

He had no idea, but wanted to seem suave. “Yeah, at seven degrees.”

“Okay.” Kuroko took it from him. “Why don’t you watch television?”

“I’ll just read a magazine.”

The only basketball magazines he could find in the pile next to the tv he had already read before. There was one about sewing which made him imagine Kuroko embroidering something. Aomine chuckled and read some gossip stuff instead. It would be fun to surprise Momoi with this knowledge later. 

Kuroko came into the dining section of the living room a few times with glasses, bowls and plates. When Aomine got up to help him, he simply held up his hand and hurried back to the kitchen again. 

At a quarter to seven he brought in the last plates and two bowls of steaming rice. “I’m finished. Sorry it took so long.”

Aomine veered up. “Smells great!” 

“Oh, I forgot the…”

He laid his arm on Kuroko’s. “I’ll get the wine. You just rest for a bit.”

After he took it from the fridge, he poured both of them. “Try it first.”

The other boy swiveled it in his glass and took a tiny sip. “Hmm.”

“Okay?” Aomine sat down, eager for his reaction. 

“It's... okay.”

Aomine laughed. "You hate it."

"I like that you brought me something."

They both smiled at each other. More relaxed now, Aomine dug in, taking a few bites of rice before starting with the dishes. There was chicken in sweet and sour sauce, vegetable dishes, beef, tofu and a big fish. He stuffed his mouth. 

“Youw weally went all ouwt, eh?” 

“Excuse me?” Kuroko said, taking a small bite of the fish. 

He swallowed. “It’s great.”

“I was thinking of making sushi, but you always finish that so quickly.”

“Anything made by Tetsu is irresistible.” His gaze flashed to the boy opposite him, whose cheeks colored slightly. “So cute.”

Kuroko stopped eating. “What?”

Damn, he had not meant to say that last part out loud. Yet he had, so might as well make the best of it. “You’re cute when you get praise.”

“Oh…okay.” Those big eyes turned back to the food.

Aomine suppressed a laugh. Kuroko was good at many things, but flirting wasn’t one of them.

For a while he just kept eating, so much so that he forgot about the wine. Kuroko ate not even a third of what he had, but he seemed pleased that Aomine liked it so much. 

When the worst craving for food had abated, he got some orange juice for Kuroko from the kitchen. He leaned back into his chair with his glass of wine. “This is the good life.”

Kuroko stood up. “I forgot. I have this CD you like with…”

Aomine put his hand on his, stopping him from running to the CD player. “I like listening to you more.”

This time even Kuroko could not pretend he did not understand what Aomine was doing. He smiled slightly and sat down again. 

“Tell me about your team mates, Tetsu.”

“Why?”

He smiled. “Because I want to make sure they treat you right.”

“They do, but…” 

“Just tell me about them. Who do you like and who pisses you off? What about the idiot and that scary woman?”

Kuroko let out a sound of amusement. “Would that be Kagami-kun and Aida-senpai?”

“Your team mates are all a little nuts, right?”

“Not quite as crazy as my team mates in Teiko.”

“Touché.”

“Well, you saw Mitobe yesterday. He is really nice. I feel sorry for him sometimes, since people tend to forget about him.”

Aomine said nothing, as Kuroko talked on, but understood the sympathy for the tall boy immediately. Even though he used misdirection and his lack of presence in basketball, it did sting him when people totally forgot he existed. 

Kuroko just got to the topic of his captain’s action figures, when Aomine said, “I never forget you exist.”

“You don’t?”

“Even when I acted like a jerk.”

To his surprise, Kuroko lightly touched his hand. “I’m glad.”

Aomine fought the urge to grab that hand and pull him in his lap for a kiss. If he wanted to regain Kuroko’s trust, he would have to not demand too much too soon. 

“So why did your captain smash his own action figures?”

They talked for more than an hour, getting to know about each other’s life again. Kuroko really enjoyed hearing about his classmates and teachers. Now that Aomine was talking about them, he realized they were often quite funny. He downplayed his own role in the craziness, for he did not want to be reprimanded for not showing up on a regular basis. It was just before nine that the shorter boy stood up. “My parents might be home soon.”

He got the hint. “I’ll leave.”

“I walk you home.”

“Nah, just walk me to the park.” He didn’t want Kuroko going back past it alone this late. 

Aomine helped him put the dishes in the kitchen and they both threw out some of the garbage. They walked the few minutes to the park close together, with their arms brushing at times. 

“It was great,” Aomine said as they reached the first trees. “Your cooking has improved.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Well, see you soon.”

“Yes.”

Aomine lifted his hand in greeting and started walking off. 

Pale fingers tugged at his shirt, so he turned back around. “Yeah?”

Kuroko looked at Aomine’s feet. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

For just a second he stared at him. Then he stepped in, lifting up Kuroko’s chin. Kuroko’s arms came around him, pulling him closer. They had both been starving for the other's touch and their kiss quickly grew passionate. Someone passed by with a dog, but they did not care and kept it up for minutes. 

Finally, Kuroko broke away and laid his face against Aomine’s chest, tracing the muscles through his shirt. Aomine watched him doing this. He kept absolutely still. 

“You will not change again, will you?”

“No,” Aomine said.


	4. Easily Thrown

Kuroko woke up on Monday still glowing from Saturday evening. Sunshine sipped into his room, adding to his good mood. He stretched and made ready for the coming day. 

Kagami slept behind his desk when he got into his classroom. Their ancient geography teacher did not care, so Kuroko decided to make the most of it and close his eyes too, daydreaming about Aomine’s strong body. 

At lunch he did sit-ups and shooting practice. That was all he was allowed to do by the doctor. It irked him to see the others fine-tune their skills and increase their stamina, while his own stamina had taken a hit by his enforced absence from the courts. 

Their coach watched him like a hawk, and when he stumbled while shooting, she sent him from the courts all together. So during the afternoon, he decided to focus on his lessons and get some homework done.

When their last class had finished, Kagami patted his hair. “It won’t be long now, Kuroko.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Let’s play some streetball next week.”

“Okay, Kagami-kun.”

He watched the redhead leave for practice and walked off the school terrain. His coach had ordered him off the courts this morning. Two more days, she had said. Kuroko could go home and just feel frustrated. Yet his feet took him the other way, to where Aomine lived. 

Ten minutes from his house, he considered it might be a good idea to call, since the other boy could be anywhere. 

It took a while for him to pick up, and he only answered just when Kuroko was going to disconnect. 

“Tetsu. What’s up?” His voice sounded warm if a little hurried.

“Hello. I’m still not allowed to go to practice, so I started walking to your house. Do you have time to meet me?”

He heard a woman saying something in the background, and Aomine whispered something to her. Suddenly Kuroko was on edge. 

“You say you’re near my house?” Aomine asked. 

“Yes. I guess it’s not convenient to you. I will turn back.”

There was a distinct ‘Daiki’ in the background and that was not Momoi’s voice.

“Sorry, Tetsu, I didn’t know and I promised to have dinner with…”

“It’s okay,” he cut in rather sharply. “I’ll see you around.”

With that he disconnected. He knew that Aomine sometimes had dated women, but he had thought that wouldn’t be an issue now that they were more or less together. How naïve he had been. 

The long way home his ankle started hurting again from all the exertion, but Kuroko barely noticed. All he could think of was the idea of having to share Aomine with others. To be just one of several that he was intimate with. No matter how he turned the idea around, he knew he couldn’t do it. 

By the time he got home, he had worked himself up so much that he skipped dinner and flipped open his phone to send a text. 

_Let’s not see each other again._

Five minutes later his phone rang. He ignored it, but it immediately started ringing again. So he switched it off and lay down on his bed to sink into a dreamless sleep. He had not done any homework, but counted on his teachers to skip him anyway. 

The next morning Kuroko felt miserable from having slept in his uniform. His stomach growled. Downstairs little more than rice waited for him, yet he ate it gratefully. 

He took the subway to his school, feeling bad about what had happened the day before. Perhaps he should not have sent such a harsh text, but on the other hand, did Aomine really expect him to be okay with him dating others? 

With a sigh, he made for his school. Today was going to be… His eyes widened. For right in front of the school stood the tall boy with his arms crossed. 

Kuroko almost slunk away between the other students heading for school, but he could not have Aomine march through the school gate to look for him. 

A little embarrassed, he walked towards him. 

“Was that text really meant for me?” Aomine asked angrily. 

“It was.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“I don’t know why. Unless you completely did not get what I was doing yesterday.”

Kuroko bit his lip. “You were having a date with a woman calling you ‘Daiki’. That’s all I know.”

“Tetsu…” Aomine sounded exasperated. 

He held up his hands. “I know. We never promised each other anything. But I can’t share you.”

“We shouldn’t share!”

Kuroko put his finger on his lip to make him speak softer. Several of his fellow students walked past and stared at the big guy in the unfamiliar uniform. 

“We shouldn’t share,” Aomine repeated in a whisper. “I don’t want you running off with others too.”

“Then…”

“She was someone I used to… date if you want to call it that,” Aomine admitted. “But she’s living in France now. Yesterday was just to catch up.”

“And…?”

“And nothing! We didn’t have sex. We didn’t even kiss. Well, except two kisses for greeting, like they do in Europe.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” 

Aomine pulled at his arm, leading him away from the school grounds. They turned the corner and found some privacy behind a tree. 

“You still don’t want to see me again?” Aomine asked quietly. 

“Of course not.” Kuroko took his hand. “I’m sorry. I am still a little afriad that..”

“Let’s not talk about it any more.”

“I think we should.” The first schoolbell rang, making Kuroko realize again he was about to have class. “Maybe later?”

“Come to my house today,” Aomine said, a sly smile on his face. 

“Okay.” Kuroko pushed him lightly against his chest. “You should go.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll get to school in time.”

Kuroko frowned. “Just hurry.”

“Yeah, see you later.”

Kagami did not sleep when Kuroko entered the classroom today. His eyes were fixed on him and he tapped his shoulder the moment Kuroko sat down. 

“Heard something about a tanned guy abducting you. It wasn’t that jerk, was it?”

“No, it was Aomine-kun.”

“That’s who I mean.” Kagami frowned. “What did he want?”

“He did not abduct me,” Kuroko said, annoyed with whoever had embellished the story this fast. “We just talked a bit.”

“Talked a bit… about what?”

“He wanted to make something clear to me.”

“What?” Kagami’s temper flared up. “If he wants to make threats for the next match, he should come to me!”

“I can handle him. And he didn’t make threats.”

“Right.”

“Yes, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun and I are friends. He wouldn’t do that.”

“No? Wasn’t that the guy who called you a disappointment on court?”

Kuroko opened his mouth and closed it. Kagami looked at him with triumph. “Some friend.”

The other students stood up to greet the teacher, yet Kuroko remained in his seat this once. Kagami and the others would not be pleased if they ever found out what was really going on between him and Aomine. It worried him. 

Kagami and he talked no more during classes, but he piped up just as Kuroko was about to leave for the day. 

“Not interested in watching us train?” he sneered. 

“Tomorrow.” 

Kagami’s eyes narrowed as he walked off in the direction of Aomine’s house, but he chose to ignore it and took a bus for a few stops. At a shop he got some expensive coffee beans, which he knew Aomine liked. 

When he reached his front door, he took a deep breath and rang the bell. Aomine opened after a few seconds. The look in his eyes made Kuroko swallow.


	5. Priorities

“Come in,” Aomine said, gaze still on him. 

“Thank you.” Kuroko held up his bag with coffee beans. “I got something for you.”

“Later.”

“Yes, we should talk first.” Kuroko put on a pair of white slippers that were too big for him. “In your room?”

“Yeah, my room.” 

Kuroko headed up the stairs first, with Aomine right behind him. 

“May I?” he asked, gesturing at his bed, since the one chair was stacked with stuff. 

“You may.”

Kuroko sat down, primly crossing his legs. Aomine took place right next to him, looking like the cat who got the cream. 

“So ehm…” Kuroko started. “We will not…”

Aomine broke his sentence by nipping at the skin of his neck. 

“Aomine-kun! We should talk.”

“Uh-huh.” He had deftly moved behind Kuroko and put his arms around his waist. 

“I thought we…”

“I was hard all day thinking of you.” Aomine’s hands moved over his shirt, searching for his nipples. When he found them, he lightly massaged them through the fabric. 

“But…”

“We’ll talk, later.”

Kuroko’s shirt was shoved up and pulled over his arms. “So sexy, Tetsu.”

The words and touches ignited a flame in Kuroko. He breathed hard when Aomine’s tongue caressed a nipple. All objections fled. His hand found his way into Aomine’s hair and he let out little sighs when Aomine’s lips moved down, kissing his stomach.

“Can I?”

Kuroko nodded eagerly. In response Aomine fingers snaked up his pants. Kuroko moaned, wanting so much more already. 

Aomine apparently got that, since he undid the one button of his pants and carefully pulled down the zipper. “Move your hips.”

Hoisting himself up, Kuroko let him slide off his pants. They ended up on a few books, leaving him in only his underwear and socks. Aomine knelt down between his legs and kept rubbing him through the fabric. Kuroko's cheeks got darker and darker. He closed his eyes when he saw the fire in Aomine’s eyes. 

They flew open when his tongue trailed over his erection. His big hands went back to sliding over his thighs, spreading them more. 

“Ah…I…!” Kuroko let out. Aomine was so good at what he was doing that he threw back his head and just gasped and writhed. And from that he felt powerless. Aomine rubbed, sped up and slowed down whenever he climbed to orgasm.

"Stop!"

"You want me to stop?" Aomine whispered in his ear.

He shook his head. "Stop teasing."

A grin. "Sure."

Kuroko grabbed the sheets of Aomine's bed, eyes closing. He was so close. 

Only a split second before he finally came, he realized what was happening. He tried to breathe a warning, but it was too late; his moan taking all air. 

Kuroko hunched over, panting, with his hands around his knees. For moments he said nothing, but then he looked at his boyfriend. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” The expression on Aomine’s face told Kuroko that he wasn’t angry or put out. 

Still, it was very embarrassing to just come in his underwear like that. “You must think I’m an idiot.”

“No. Inexperienced maybe.” Aomine laid back down on his bed. “But I like that.”

“How can you like that?”

Aomine grinned. “You’re all mine to play with.”

He looked down at himself, at his soaked underwear.

“If you’re really sorry, you can make it up to me,” Aomine said.

“How?”

Taking Kuroko’s hand, Aomine put it on the bulge in his underwear. “Touch it.”

Kuroko caressed him over his pants lightly, but that was not enough. 

“Shall I take it out?” Aomine asked.

Red-faced again, Kuroko nodded. 

A little ‘oh!’ left his lips when Aomine’s erection sprang free. It was the first time he saw it like that. Darker and bigger than his own, Kuroko was at a loss for a few moments. 

“Just do what you do to yourself,” Aomine suggested. He lay back, with his legs parted, leaving room for Kuroko. He reached behind his pillow. “And use this.”

Kuroko took of the cap of the lotion and smeared the oil on both his hands, but then he paused. 

Impatient, Aomine pulled his hand towards his erection, but Kuroko did not let him. “I want to try what you did to me first.”

“What?”

“Okay?”

Frowning, Aomine let go of his hands. “I guess.”

Kuroko leaned over and gave him a kiss in which he slipped some tongue. His knee kept teasing Aomine by slowly rubbing against his cock, but he focused on his nipples first. Like Aomine had done before to him, he nipped at one and tickled the other with his fingers. 

The taller boy groaned and reached for him. 

“No. Put them above your head.”

The surprise on Aomine’s face amused him, yet he did not let it on. After a short staring contest, Aomine obeyed and laid his hands on the sheet. Kuroko continued his ministrations, moving his lips from one nipple to the other. Kuroko removed his knee and rested his legs to the side of him, on the mattress. Having one hand free, he grabbed the part of Aomine that was most impatient for his touch. 

“Harder!” 

Kuroko frowned at the demanding tone, but gave in. It was worth it when Aomine’s eyes shut, while his lips parted for breaths and moans. Embolded by this, Kuroko moved faster, leaving the nipples entirely to lean over his crotch. 

When Aomine got close, he leaned over and kissed the shaft. Aomine groaned so deeply that Kuroko had to do it again. 

“Tetsu…!”

It was somewhere between a warning and a call of pleasure. Kuroko pulled away just in time, but the expression on Aomine’s face fascinated him. After Aomine came, Kuroko laid down his face on his chest, enjoying the quick rising and falling with every breath. 

Aomine nuzzled the top of his head. “You learn fast.”

They lay like that for a while longer, without talking. He was glad he had been able to please Aomine and not make a total fool of himself. And it had all felt amazing. Kuroko could not remember ever having felt so wanted. 

“Let’s order take-out,” Aomine said finally. “I’m starving.”

“Wait, eh… my underwear.”

“Ah.” Aomine gave him a goofy grin and dived into his closet. A few socks and pants flew through the air, until he fished out old boxer shorts. “They’re too small for me.”

Kuroko took them. They were still too big for him, but he had little choice. Turning away from Aomine, he went to the bathroom. There he took off his underwear, cleaned himself and replaced it with Aomine's old stuff. It threatened to slide down his waist, so he quickly put his pants back on as well. It all felt rather awkward. 

He had McDonalds deliver. At around seven, they sat in front of the T.V. with hamburgers, fries and milkshakes. 

“Maybe I should go before your parents come?”

Aomine snorted. “Don’t count on it.”

“Where are they?”

“The usual.” He stuck two fries into his mouth and changed the channel. Kuroko knew this meant his mother was in a pachinko hall and his father was drinking with colleagues, either in Tokyo or somewhere on a business trip. He felt a rush of sympathy for Aomine and leaned a little closer. 

“Open.” Aomine held a fry in front of Kuroko’s mouth and put it in. “And don’t feel sorry for me.”

“I won’t.” 

But he still did a little.

Kuroko texted his own parents to tell them he would stay with Aomine that night. They sat together with a music channel on. Kuroko saw songs he had never heard about and smiled a bit as Aomine sang along with some of the refrains. 

“You wanna go to karaoke some time?” he asked, playing with Kuroko’s hand. 

“Not really.”

He stood up to throw away the empty bags and boxes, when the front door opened. They looked at each other. Kuroko hurried to the kitchen with the garbage and peeked back in. 

“Gimme that.” Aomine’s mother grabbed the remote and changed the channel. She sat down on the couch with her shoes still on. “Is he here?”

“The old man is in Kyoto.” 

“Probably screwing another hostess.” Her hand went to her pocket and she lit a cigarette. “What are you doing here anyway? Got nobody to fuck?”

At this point Kuroko thought it better to slip away unseen, but right that moment she spotted him, so he stepped awkwardly back into the living room. 

“Good evening, Aomine-san.”

She took a drag from her cigarette, but had the decency to look a little embarrassed. “Ah. Hey Kuroko-kun. Long time.”

“Yes. I hope you are well.”

The woman raised her hands in a mocking gesture that encompassed herself, her son and the house. “You studying hard?”

“I try.”

“Maybe you can help this idiot.” She waved at her son. “He’s a lazy ass.”

Aomine rolled his eyes and stood up. “Right ma, good to see ya.”

“You too,” she said with a sad smile. 

“Let’s go, Tetsu.”

Kuroko bowed once more at the woman and they left for the bedroom. Aomine was quiet until they closed the door behind him. “They suck.”

“They do care for you.”

“She does, a little. Don’t know about him.”

“I’m sure he does.”

There was something in Aomine’s eyes that made him step forward and hug him. It took a few seconds before Aomine returned it, but when he did, he whispered, “I wish I could live with you instead.”

“We’re just one year away from college.” It was out of his mouth before he had realized it. Flustered, he stepped out of Aomine’s arms. “I did not mean to imply that I expect you to…”

“Whatever. We’ll rent an apartment or something. Let’s save for it.”

Kuroko squeezed his hand. “As if you could.”

“I can.” He said, looking serious. “Now come here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: some people do not enjoy their new found happiness. One goes very far to hurt them.


	6. Offer of Food

Aomine couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw bread, sausages and a salad on the kitchen table the next morning. His mother washed the lemon peeler in the kitchen. She would have to since it hadn’t been used for years. 

Kuroko gave him a questioning look and he nodded. The boy sat down. “It looks good.”

“Enjoy it.”

“Aomine-kun?”

“She hasn’t made breakfast for months. It’s all for you.”

“Or she uses me as a pretext. You’re not always the easiest person to be nice to.” Kuroko carefully put some salad on his plate. 

With a sigh, he sat opposite Kuroko and picked up a sausage. From the kitchen came the sound of the lemon peeler and minutes later they all sat around the kitchen table drinking orange juice. Kuroko, who normally was not all that talkative, kept up a conversation about cooking with his mother. Aomine said nothing, but he liked listening to them. 

“We have to go,” he said, when Kuroko finished the last sip. “Goodbye mother.”

She actually smiled. “Goodbye Daiki.”

When he had gotten his bike, Kuroko sat at the back again and he rode off. “When will you start calling me that?”

“By your first name?”

“Yeah.”

Kuroko’s arms tightened around him. “Can I just call you Aomine instead? For now?”

He shrugged, turning the corner. “If you must.”

“Thank you, Aomine.”

He sped up, rather liking the more familiar form of address. 

Of course they had the luck to drive by Seirin’s captain just before they reached Seirin. Hyuga had been listening to music from his iPhone and ripped the earplugs from his ears, eyes wide open. Aomine rode too fast and they had turned the last corner before he could say something.

“See you tonight?” Aomine asked, as Kuroko got off. 

“I’m sorry. Kagami-kun is going to teach me how to make hotdogs.”

He pulled a face. “Just put a sausage in some bread and throw stuff on it.”

Kuroko smiled. “He said there’s more to it. I’ll text you.”

Seirin people walked everywhere, so he did not even attempt squeezing his hand, let alone a kiss. “Soon then.”

“Yes.” Kuroko looked into his eyes. “Aomine.”

He cycled back to his own school and managed to be only 5 minutes late. His music teacher looked surprised when he showed up and actually checked his paper to make sure of his name. This subject was one of the ones he had attended least classes of. 

The teacher’s account of the classical period was a good backdrop for him to think about Kuroko. He had been woken up by his kisses this morning. Kuroko’s mouth had steadily gone lower and he had had to stop him at some point. Yes, he could think of almost nothing better than getting a blowjob from him, but he wanted to be sure it was safe for the other. He had always used protection when he had sex with others, but you never knew. Perhaps Midorima could hook him up with a test at that hospital he always hung out at. He grinned, imagining his face if he asked him about it. 

And then he imagined something else; Kuroko, face flushed, beneath him. His legs coming around his hips and his soft voice calling for him. 

Aomine did not take a single note that lesson. 

He did please his oldest friend by showing up for practice. Momoi smiled sunnily throughout, watching him block ball after ball. Even Wakamatsu only yelled at him once, and Ryou seemed relieved that his classmate attended. 

After running twenty laps, he joined Momoi and their coach to ask if there was anything planned. 

“We have requests from several schools for practice games,” the handsome man said. “Momoi-san?”

“The most interesting ones are Yosen, Senshinkan and Seirin.” She raised her eyebrows. “Mind going for Seirin, Dai-chan?”

“Not at all. They need to be crushed once in a while.”

She nodded and walked off to make the phone call. 

After changing he waited for her outside the gym. The weather was better than it had been for a long time. Probably the last nice day of autumn. 

“You’ve been hanging out with Tetsu-kun, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Everything like before?”

He grinned. “Better.”’

“Is it?” She slowed her pace. “Sometimes I…”

“What?”

She shrugged. “One time I hugged him, but when he looked up, his gaze was far away. At that second, I knew that I wasn’t the one he wanted close by.”

“I thought you had realized that he is not for you, Satsuki.”

“I did.” A sharp look at him. “But sometimes I wonder that the person he will be with one day is a lot closer to me than I thought.”

“Or perhaps he’s already with him.”

She stopped walking completely. “Dai-chan.”

He said nothing.

“He’s with you, right?” she whispered.

“Yeah.”

A nod, a smile, which broke. Momoi ran off. It surprised him a bit, since she had been happy about them being friendly at the camp. His first instinct was to call Kuroko to ask him what it meant, but he remembered that he was making hotdogs or whatever, so he just went home. On his way he played with his phone, wondering if he should call Momoi or not. 

In the end he sent her a text message after he had made it to his room. 

_Satsuki.  
Come eat hamburgers!_

The reply came only after he had long finished eating. 

_I’m fine already. Don’t worry.  
Thank you, Dai-chan :-)_

It was followed within a few minutes by a message from someone else. 

_Are you doing your homework?  
I heard we’ll play against each other soon. I’m looking forward to it._

In response he first took out his English books and got a pencil, before he typed: 

_Yeah, English.  
How were the hotdogs?_

Aomine completed two exercises before he got a response. 

_That’s good to hear.  
I will make some for you this weekend. Perhaps you can stay over?_

He grinned. 

_Sure, after we’ll beat those losers.  
We’ll have fun. _

Aomine had some distinct ideas of how they could have fun and leaned back in his chair. Not full blown sex yet, probably, but there were other ways to enjoy Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to make this a longer chapter, but it worked better like this, as the next one will be Kuroko's PoV. I'll have the next chapter up by Monday at the latest.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Hate

Kuroko had never had such a happy week as this one, despite the injury. School went by as in a dream, and in the late afternoons he would watch practice, only to be picked up by Aomine on Wednesday and Friday, and having a long phone call on Thursday. 

He loved the way Aomine touched him, how he would look at him like he was important and even small things like how they would sit together watching tv. Kuroko had been in love with Aomine before, but for the first time he did not have to suppress or hide anything from him. 

On Saturday, he went to morning practice and played again for the first time. Kagami was on fire, happy to have his shadow back. When Kuroko looked to the bench, he saw the satisfied expression on the face of his coach. He was glad to be back on the court again. 

After they changed, she asked them all to gather. “Want to see Touou play?”

“Yes,” Kuroko answered, before anyone else spoke. 

He got a few glances, but then the others nodded too. 

They managed to get to Touou in one piece, even though they annoyed the bus driver with their noisy enthusiasm. Momoi waited for them at the edge of the school grounds. She looked at him a little strangely and though polite, was not as affectionate as usual. 

Touou was huge, with three gyms to Seirin’s one, a couple of swimming pools and track fields. 

“I guess Dai-chan is looking forward to seeing you,” Momoi said quietly.

He glanced at her. “I hope he is.”

They filed into the largest gym and sat down on the stands. A few minutes later the players of Fukuda Sogo entered the court. A chill ran over Kuroko’s spine when Haizaki spotted him and glared. The boy had thought of him as a weakling back at Teiko and enjoyed hurting him in petty little ways. Kuroko had never doubted that if it wasn’t for Aomine and Akashi, Haizaki would have bullied him with relish. 

Touou walked on court, Aomine sauntering in last. His glance went to the stance, and to everybody’s surprise, he grinned a most foolish grin and waved at Kuroko. He held up his hand too, making everyone stare at him. Kuroko did not care, for Aomine’s gesture had made all the chill disappear. 

Haizaki had a few tricks up his sleeve, but Aomine had improved massively since Kuroko had last seen him play. His speed had increased and his movements had grown so erratic that he could no longer follow them all. 

“Fuck,” Kagami whispered next to him, as Aomine dived low, only to fly up in a turn and score. Kuroko knew that his new light got fired up just watching him. 

In the third quarter Haizaki got to him, taking over his speed skills and passing him by. They started to catch up with Touou and Aomine’s team mates were powerless to stop him. When the break started, Kuroko stood up and moved his hand up quickly, mimicking a jump. His fury abated a little and he gave a small nod. 

“Why are you helping him?” Hyuga asked annoyed.

Kuroko sat down again. “Because he always helped me.”

He squeezed his hands together and waited for the match to start up again. Haizaki moved fast, but Aomine rose and got the ball. His speed had decreased, but his upwards movements made it impossible for Haizaki and his team mates to catch him. 

Jumping up while throwing, he scored a three. Kuroko did not realize how tensed up he was. Down at the court, Momoi looked on with a nervous smile. “Like that,” she seemed to be saying.

Another ball like that, but this time Haizaki was ready. Pretending he just lurched for the ball, he punched Aomine in the stomach. 

The referee whistled and Haizaki got a foul. His grin at Aomine’s painful expression told them all he did not care. Kuroko shook his head at Aomine, hoping he would not start a fight. His reputation was already less than stellar and he did not want him to get in trouble. 

At the next ball, Aomine hesitated to pass it to Ryou, but the manic grin on Haizaki’s face made him reconsider. The boy was far less robust than Aomine and if Haizaki punched him, he might well be out for the count. So Aomine suffered a kick to the ankle. He gritted his teeth, furious. Kuroko stood up and hurried down to the lowest stand. He gripped the railing, willing him to remain calm. 

Four minutes left. 

If only Aomine could reel in his temper until it was over. 

The next thing Haizaki did was a hard slap to his face, while pretending to jump at the ball. Aomine touched his forehead and growled something at him. Haizaki just smirked. Aomine started to move forward, bracing for a fight. 

“Aomine Daiki!” Kuroko called out. 

He looked up, distracted by the use of his first name. Kuroko smiled soothingly and made a dismissive gesture at Haizaki. 

Momoi, who had stood up to argue with her coach to take Aomine out of the game, relaxed. A small smile appeared on her face when she looked from Kuroko to her oldest friend. 

From that moment on Aomine could no longer be hurt. Haizaki tried, but he evaded every hand and foot that threatened to injure him. As a coup de grace, he stepped on his toes, making it look wholly like an accident. The referee did not foul him for that. The poor man was probably fed up by Haizaki’s crazy violence.

Touou won with a comfortable distance. Relieved, Kuroko slumped down on a seat. The Fukuda Shougo players walked off without shaking hands, but Touou cared little. Aomine even talked and laughed a bit with his team mates. His captain gave him a tentative pat on his back. Perhaps he would learn about the joy of team spirit after all. 

Kuroko’s own team mates came down as Touou walked off to change. 

“Interesting how Aomine listens to you,” his coach remarked, with suspicion. 

“Hardly,” Kuroko replied. “He just had to snap out of it.”

“If you say so,” she said. “Now, let’s go for ice cream or something.”

“I promised to wait for Aomine,” Kuroko said amidst calls of agreement. 

Kagami walked by with a frown on his face, saying nothing, but the others held up their hands in greeting. Kuroko followed them outside just in time to see the Fukuda people leave. Haizaki did not look back, and Kuroko hoped that he would finally get over what happened at Teikou. 

The sun shone, so he decided to make the most of it and take a walk around the campus. Apparently they had some kind of garden club here too, since there was a fence surrounding many flower beds. They no longer bloomed, but Kuroko filed away the information to tease Aomine with some time. 

As he walked past it, he suddenly heard the meowing of a cat. It was not the meow of a cat that wanted food or a caress, but that of great distress. Kuroko hastened himself to where the sound came from, hoping he would be in time to help. He turned a corner past a shed and came to an abrupt halt. 

Haizaki squeezed the poor animal’s neck. When he saw Kuroko, he threw it away and lurched forward. Kuroko jumped back as the cat sprinted off, but even if Haizaki’s speed had not gone up by watching Aomine, Kuroko would have been too slow for him. Cold fingers grabbed his wrist and yanked him back behind the shed, out of view from the rest of the campus. 

Twice, Haizaki slapped his face. Kuroko’s bag dropped down and he fell back against the wall of the shed. He tried to dive under him and make his way to freedom, but Haizaki pulled his hair and roughly pushed him back against the stone. 

“I knew you would fall for that. Poor little kitty.” An angry grin spread on his face. “You messed up my plans with Aomine today. So now I will deal with you instead.”

Dazed, Kuroko rubbed his face. “Haizaki-kun…”

To his shock, the other boy pushed his knee between his legs. “Is he fucking you?”

Kuroko did not reply, but stared at him in defiance. Haizaki slapped his face once more. “Answer me.”

“I will not.” His own hand reached out with the speed necessary to give flawless passes, but Haizaki caught it in his own before Kuroko could hurt him. 

The taller boy pinned his wrists against the wall. “Even in Teikou, you always wanted his dick inside you. It was disgusting.”

His mouth traveled over Kuroko’s neck, only to stop suddenly at his collarbone. Haizaki bit him hard, causing him to yelp in pain. 

“What if I fucked you here now, what would he do?”

Kuroko’s eyes widened in panic. “Aomine!” he called as loud as he could. 

Haizaki let go off one of his writs to clamp his hand over his mouth. “Shut up.”

Kuroko struggled against his grip, but the other was far stronger than he was. He did not stand a chance. 

Pleased with himself, Haizaki knee reached higher. “I normally don’t go for boys, but just thinking about fucking you as you cry and his anger when he finds out… it turns me on more than anything.”

Disgusted and afraid, Kuroko tried to pretend he was fainting, but Haizaki punched him in the shoulder. “Be still now, or I’ll hurt you so badly you can never play basketball again.”

His hand went to Kuroko’s pants, leaving Kuroko’s mouth free to take a few fearful gasps. Just as Kuroko’s zipper came down, a flash of red passed the corner. 

“You…!” was all that left Kagami’s mouth before he pounced on Haizaki and threw him away from Kuroko. Clutching his shoulder, Kuroko watched as Kagami punched him in the face. 

Haizaki retaliated, kicking him in the shin. Kagami groaned. Haizaki made use of his pain to kick him in the exact same place again. 

“I’ll get you later,” he yelled at Kuroko and ran off. Kagami was about to give chase, but his hurt ankle made him fall forward. Kuroko caught and steadied him. 

“What the fuck was he doing?”

“He…” His fear got the better of him and Kuroko trembled.

“Hey! You’re okay, right?” Kagami leaned over to check his face only to see the marks of Haizaki’s slaps. “He punched you?”

Kuroko looked down. “He said… he would…”

“You’re safe now.” Kagami checked his face. “Damn.”

“I’m all right.”

“Come on.” Kagami urged, limping alongside him. 

“How did you know?” Kuroko asked, after a deep breath. 

“I saw his team mates, but he wasn’t with them. Just got a bad feeling.”

Kuroko took his arm to support him. “Thank you so much, Kagami-kun.”

He shrugged. 

“But please,” Kuroko slowed down after they got to the back of the gym. “Don’t tell Aomine. He’d be livid.”

Kagami stopped completely. “Why would he be any angrier than I?”

“It’s just…” Kuroko trailed off. 

Annoyed, Kagami pulled his arm back. “Do you think I’m a total idiot? Aomine-kun suddenly became ‘Aomine’, while I’m still ‘Kagami-kun’.”

Kuroko bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I thought you would be… I don’t know… angry.”

“Well ‘happy’ is not the word I ‘d be looking for, no.”

“But you are still my light.”

“I am?”

“Yes.”

“Aomine would do something crazy if he knew what Haizaki did, wouldn’t he?” 

Kuroko nodded. “So please don’t tell him.”

“What shouldn’t I be told?”

Aomine walked through the door, taking them in with a scowl. His eyebrows reached up further when he saw the state they were in. “What the fuck’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Kuroko turned his face away, hoping he had not seen the bitemark. “We have to go now.”

“Hey!” Aomine lightly took his arm, but Kuroko flinched, a flashback of Haizaki grabbing him hitting him, and pulled it back in fear. 

“Tetsu?”

But he ran off, heading towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	8. Protect

Aomine grabbed Kagami’s collar. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing. Fuck, let me go!”

“Tetsu’s mine.”

Kagami scowled. “Oh?”

Aomine pushed him back against the door. “Did you try something?”

“Piss off!” Kagami tried to wriggle free. 

But Aomine was beyond reason. He had felt so good during the match, but now nothing made sense all of a sudden. “Did you hurt him?!” 

“It wasn’t me, you idiot!”

Aomine’s eyes grew wide as Kagami elbowed him in the chest. But he pushed Kagami off, reality dawning. “Haizaki?” he growled. 

“Shit! You weren’t supposed to…” Kagami stepped forward. “Don’t go after him now, he was aiming to get at you with this shit.”

But Aomine barely heard what he said. His first instinct was to indeed chase Haizaki and smash his face against a rock, but he then remembered Kuroko’s fright and confusion. He began to run, leaving Kagami yelling behind him. 

He ran past the swimming pool and the tennis courts without a sign of Kuroko. Wildly, he looked around, scared as he had never been. If Kuroko ran into Haizaki again, there was no telling what might happen. 

“Tetsu!” 

A flash of movement to his right caught his eye. Their gazes crossed. Kuroko made to run off the path and get into the forest. Aomine was with him in a few seconds and stopped in front of him. Kuroko’s hand, holding his phone, trembled. Gently, Aomine pulled it from him and took both his hands in his own. “What happened?” 

Kuroko had probably expected yelling and accusations from Aomine, for his gentleness caught him by surprise. He swallowed and a tremor ran over his whole body. He covered his face with his hands. 

Aomine had never felt such a strong mix of emotions. Fear, anger and concern all rolled up in a hazy mix. Without saying a word, he pulled Kuroko against him, letting him relax against his chest. 

“Aomine.” He shivered still, so Aomine pulled him tighter, glancing around to see if Haizaki was not near.

The hardest thing was to not burst in anger, but Aomine managed until Kuroko had calmed down somewhat. 

“What did he do?” he asked softly, looking down at Kuroko. 

“He slapped me a few times,” Kuroko wiped his face with his sleeve. “And swore at both of us.”

Aomine’s gaze fell on the red marks on Kuroko’s collarbone. “He fucking bit you!?”

Kuroko pulled his shirt over it, but it was too late.

“I’m going to kill him!” Aomine spun around, looking wildly for his enemy. 

“No.” Kuroko grabbed his arm. “That’s what he wants. He’s counting on you to do something. He might even have prepared a trap of some kind.”

“I don’t care. I’ll kill him!”

“And go to jail?” Kuroko managed a stern look despite the tears. “You want me to have to come and visit you there? Without being able to sleep next to you?”

Aomine shook his head. “You think I can sleep, worrying about him targeting you?!”

“Give me some time,” Kuroko said, his control returning now that Aomine had lost his own. “I’ll deal with him.”

“You?”

“Yes, me. You don’t trust me?”

Aomine clenched his hands into fists. “I don’t want you anywhere near that freak.”

“I won’t be. I just know who to talk to.”

“Akashi?” 

“And my own coach.”

“What’s she going to do?” Aomine asked. 

“She’s smart and very protective of her players. She’ll know a way.”

He shrugged, knowing what Momoi would do if she found out. It would probably be best if she didn’t. Kuroko reached for his phone and gave Aomine a quick glance he did not entirely understand. Aomine kicked a can across the path as Kuroko called Kagami. 

“Are you okay?” Aomine heard him ask when the redhead picked up. Kuroko nodded at something Kagami said and replied, “He’s with me. Hmm. Yes. I agree. Okay. I’ll talk to you later.”

He put his phone back in his pocket. “My captain and Kiyoshi-san are picking him up.”

“That doesn’t feel right,” Aomine said.

“What do you mean?”

“Kagami got hurt doing what I should have done.”

“You couldn’t know Haizaki would go this crazy,” Kuroko said. “I also shouldn’t have wandered around.”

“Bullshit, you should be safe at Touou.” He looked at the other boy for a few seconds. “Why did you anyway?”

Kuroko showed him the first small smile since the match. “I wanted to know more about Aomine’s life.”

Aomine coughed, not knowing what to say to that.

“So what would you do about Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“Get him some food, or something.”

That smile turned sly. “Are you suggesting we have dinner with him?”

“No. Well, if we must, but…” he stopped objecting when he saw Kuroko’s face. “It’s important to you or whatever, right?”

Kuroko stopped teasing, knowing full well Aomine would backtrack otherwise. “Let’s do groceries.”

An hour later, they stood in front a small apartment near Seirin. Aomine carried the back of groceries, while Kuroko held his own bag and a little plastic one with a bottle of tomato juice. The whole time Aomine had glanced around him, ready to stop Haizaki from getting near Kuroko if he would suddenly appear. Kuroko talked more than normal and Aomine knew he was trying to hide how stressed he was. And he had not forgotten Haizaki’s mark was still on his boyfriend. 

“Here goes.” Kuroko rang the bell. 

It took quite a while before it was answered, and when Kagami opened, Aomine saw a bandage around his ankle. The redhead was so surprised at seeing them there that he gaped. 

“We came here to cook for you,” Kuroko said. “Do you have slippers for us?”

“He came to cook for me?” Kagami echoed, pointing at Aomine. 

“Yes, it was his idea.”

Aomine rolled his eyes as Kagami reluctantly got the slippers. Kuroko took the bag with groceries and walked to Kagami’s tiny kitchen, clearly at ease in the redhead’s house. Within half a minute, the tap had turned on and the sound of chopping could be heard. 

“You can sit down,” Kagami said, gesturing at what was obviously a second-hand sofa. 

“How kind.”

Kagami pulled a face. “You’re gonna be a jerk today?” 

Aomine gave him a pointed look. “After what you did for Tetsu? No.”

They sat next to each other without speaking and listened to Kuroko preparing dinner. After ten minutes of this, Aomine gestured to the kitchen. “Go on, help him.”

Kagami stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. Aomine listened to them talk and laugh, while working together to prepare a meal. Yet for the first time since he met Kagami, he did not feel annoyed by him. 

The food was good, if a little spicy, and Aomine drank most of the fruit juice while Kagami stuffed his mouth. Every time he wanted to make a cutting remark, he looked at Kuroko and shut up. 

After the meal, Kagami took out cards and taught them some weird game from America. It took Aomine a while to get how it worked. It suddenly hit him, and he took the next four rounds. 

“One more!” Kagami yelled, as he grinned at him. Kuroko excused himself from the game, but took away the cards when Aomine won yet again and Kagami insisted on another round. 

“Can we stay here tonight?” Kuroko asked to Aomine’s surprise. 

“Sure, got an extra futon.” Kagami’s eyes narrowed when he saw the look Aomine gave Kuroko. “But no sex.”

Kuroko’s cheeks got some colour. “Of course not.”

When Kagami went to get his futon, Aomine leaned over and whispered, “Why do you want to stay here?”

“Kagami-kun lives alone. It would set my mind at ease.”

Aomine felt there was something else, but Kagami had already returned with the futon. He pushed the table to the side and laid it out. 

“Turn on the heater. Tetsu’s cold.”

With an annoyed look at the blunt demand, Kagami complied. 

Kuroko went with him to his bedroom to help get a blanket and some pillows. He came back with those and one of Kagami’s big shirts. Aomine let his gaze slide over his slender frame as he changed and rested on the spot made by Haizaki. It angered him again. Kagami was fussing with a sheet and yawned. Aomine couldn’t wait until the redhead slept and he could do something about it. 

Putting on an extra basketball shirt from his bag, Aomine lay down next to Kuroko. The smaller boy leaned into him by instinct and closed his eyes. 

Kagami looked down on the pair of them. “Never thought I’d have to witness this.” 

Kuroko’s eyes opened again. “Good night, Kagami-kun.”

He turned off the light and went to his own bedroom. 

“Don’t sleep yet,” Aomine whispered. 

A nod and Kuroko tensed up in his arms. Aomine nuzzled his hair and they waited the fifteen minutes until Kagami started snoring. 

“Take off your shirt,” Aomine demanded. 

“He said we can’t…”

“I know.” He pulled the collar down a bit. “But that needs to go.”

Kuroko kneeled on the futon and pulled the shirt over his head. 

“Now lie down.”

He obeyed, lying down on his back with his arms stiffly next to him. 

Aomine leaned over to put his lips on the offending mark. He sucked hard, ellicting a moan from Kuroko. His body was warm underneath him and from what Aomine had learned the short time they were together, this turned him on. 

He was not finished though, and after sucking and licking the spot for minutes, he bit hard. From there Aomine couldn’t help but go up a little, to his neck, to give him light kisses all over it. Kuroko squirmed and sighed, looking absolutely desirable in the little light that came in from outside. 

“Fuck, I want you,” Aomine said.

His hands searched for his nipples. When he found them, he rolled them between his fingers. Kuroko’s arms came around him, but he seemed a little unsure. 

“Are you okay?” Aomine asked lamely.

“It’s just that… after what happened…”

“No need to explain.” Aomine created a broad, hopefully reassuring, grin. 

Kuroko kissed his hand and Aomine’s grin became genuine at his expression. 

The stuffed tiger hit Aomine right in the face. Startled, he looked up to an irate Kagami standing in his doorway. “Cut it out and shut up!”

Kuroko hid his face behind Aomine. 

“Geez.” Kagami slammed the door and returned to his bedroom. 

“I’m so embarrassed,” Kuroko whispered as quietly as he could. 

Even Aomine was a little. He did not tell him he was hard now and would have to sleep next to Kuroko without being able to satisfy them both. 

With a deep sigh, he spooned him and desperately tried to fall asleep. 

The next morning, he woke up only to find Kuroko gone. A wave of panic washed over him and he shot up, imagining Haizaki hitting him again.

“He’s getting fruit,” Kagami said, from the bathroom. “Just crowded streets from here, he’ll be fine.”

“He’d better,” he grumbled.

“Coffee’s in the kitchen,” Kagami said. 

“Don’t you people drink cola in the morning?”

“If you mean ‘us Americans’, then the answer is ‘no, not really’.”

“No tea?”

“You can get water or wait for Kuroko.”

“I’ll wait.” Aomine sat opposite Kagami at the table. “You have something to say, ah?”

“Yeah.” The redhead leaned over on his elbows. “Don’t mess with him again.”

“I won’t.”

“You’d better not.”

Aomine looked down at his own hands, remembering that time when they barely spoke. 

Kuroko would not be hurt again; not by himself and not by Haizaki.


	9. Fury

It pleased Kuroko to find those two important people sitting opposite each other at Kagami’s table. He put down the plastic bag with fruit and started cutting apples and pears. Of the oranges he made juice. Aomine quickly gulped up his after he handed him a glass, while Kagami seemed more interested in the salad. 

“You can sit on my lap,” Aomine said to Kuroko, with a grin at Kagami. 

“It’s okay, I’ll stand.”

“We should talk about Haizaki,” Aomine added, serious now. 

“Yeah.” Kagami stuffed the last piece of apple into his mouth. 

“As we could see in the match yesterday, he’s trying to get Aomine to lose his temper.” Kuroko laid his hand lightly on Aomine’s shoulder. “You’ve already been reprimanded for punching him last year, so you have to be careful.”

“I’ll report him,” Kagami said. “Then it comes from somebody else.”

“We’ll let Aida-san go with you.” Kuroko sipped from his drink. “And I’ll call Momoi-san to talk to the guards at Touou.”

“We need to tell Akashi as well. I don’t think Haizaki dares, but he’s probably the one he hates the most,” Aomine added. 

Kuroko was quiet for a moment. “And Kise-kun.” 

“Yeah, he’s bound to go after him too now that he’s really unhinged.”

“Must have been fun at Teikou.” Kagami snorted. “Generation of Dramas would be a better name for the bunch of you.” 

Aomine’s phone rang. He fished it out of his bag and threw a look at Kuroko. “Akashi.”

He answered and the only thing he got to say was: “Aomine speaking.”

Kuroko watched as his expression darkened. The call lasted less than a minute, but when it finished, Aomine put his phone in his bag and started changing. 

“What did he say?” Kagami asked. 

“He summoned us to his apartment in Tokyo. You too.”

Kagami frowned. “And what makes you think I’ll let that maniac summon me?”

“Please, Kagami-kun. He came all the way from Kyoto for this. And if there’s someone who can help us, it’s him.” 

Kuroko stared at the redhead with his eyes wide open. Kagami stared right back… for about five seconds. Then he looked away. “Fine.”

Aomine snorted at his quick capitulation, but Kagami met that with a frown. “As if you don’t listen to him.”

“Let’s call a taxi,” Kuroko said and pointed at the bathroom. “Aomine, you can wash yourself quickly.”

Kuroko called the taxi company. Then he kneeled down in front of Kagami, to check his legs.

“You won’t play for a few days.”

“What!?”

He patted his knee. “I had to do without basketball for two weeks after the typhoon, remember?”

The taxi arrived ten minutes later. Kagami refused help, but the pain showed on his face as he got in. The driver talked to him about traffic jams and American cars, while Aomine and Kuroko stayed silent. Just before they arrived, Kuroko took Aomine’s hand and squeezed it lightly. 

The downstairs door opened before they rang the bell, which only added to their nervousness. The elevator did not work, so they had to climb up seven flours to get to Akashi’s apartment. Kagami panted at the end of it, his injury worsened by the exertion. 

The door was open, but Kuroko still knocked, and only went in when Akashi’s voice bid him too. They all took off their shoes and put on slippers and walked into the living room. The redhead watched them silently from behind his desk. 

“Ehm, can I sit down?” Kagami asked. 

“Yes, _you_ may.”

Aomine and Kuroko exchanged a quick glance. 

Akashi was angry. 

Without seeming to be in a hurry, Akashi got up and sauntered over to Aomine. “Shougo provoked you yesterday?”

“Yeah.”

“And you did not think to tell me immediately?”

“I just…”

Akashi slapped him in the face. 

Aomine did not react, even though it must have stung. Kuroko looked at him worriedly. 

“And you…?”

“No,” Aomine said, before Akashi could finish. “You will not hurt Tetsu.”

Those fierce eyes turned back on him. 

Aomine stood his ground. “You can hit me again, but not him.”

“It’s okay, Aomine,” Kuroko said, laying his hand on his arm. “I did contact Akashi-kun yesterday, right after I ran away at Touou.”

“You did?” Aomine looked surprised. 

“Shougo was obviously after you, so I told Tetsuya to protect you,” Akashi said matter-of-factly. “He managed well.”

“Managed what?” Aomine asked, irritated.

Akashi’s piercing gaze fell on him. “He first took you to the store near Kagami-kun’s house. They have video-surveillance, which they keep for at least six weeks before taping it over. Then he took you to the convenience store downstairs, where they also have surveillance. The same goes for the elevator in Taiga’s flat, which you rode instead of taking the stairs. Subsequently you stayed in Taiga’s house until just now, so he can also confirm where you were.”

Aomine stared back at him, but Akashi nodded with approval. “Shougo was foolish enough to run to the police with a story about you attacking him, but retracted when we informed him and the police you were completely covered.”

“And you planned all this?” he asked Kuroko. 

“I’m sorry I did not say anything, but I was afraid you would run to the police if you knew where he would be.”

“You think I’d be that stupid?” Aomine grumbled. 

“You are,” Akashi said. 

“And what happened to Haizaki?” Kagami asked from the couch.

“He withdrew his story after I and Seirin’s coach showed up at the station, to inform the police that there was proof Aomine had not been near him at that time. He got registered for this whole thing. It will make him seem less reliable in the future.”

“That’s good. Right, Aomine?”

Aomine glared at him, saying nothing. Akashi talked before Kuroko could say anything more. “What did Shougo do to you exactly?”

Kuroko glanced at Aomine, but knew this would be the best time to say it, now that Akashi was there to reign him in. 

“He hit me, insulted me and Aomine and bit me.”

“And…?”

“And.” Kuroko folded his hands together. “He said he was going to fuck me.”

Aomine slammed his fist on Akashi’s desk. “What in hell?!”

“He… touched me, but then Kagami-kun punched him.”

“Touched….?! He’s dead.” 

Aomine headed for the door, but it was blocked by Akashi. “Sit down.”

“Even you will not…”

“Do you want to lose everything?”

“I don’t care, he needs to die!” Aomine yelled.

“Basketball, Satsuki, your freedom, even Tetsuya. You will lose all that.”

“Please, Aomine,” Kuroko said. “I don’t think he was going to go through with it. He just tried to…”

“Shut up!” Aomine yelled, taking him aback. “When were you going to tell me eh? You and your little plan to protect me. You treat me like a moron.”

“I didn’t… it’s just that…”

“Just that you and Akashi, oh yeah, and that one there.” He pointed at Kagami. “Treat me like a fucking fool.”

Aomine had never been this angry with him. Instinctively, Kuroko reached out his hand. 

“Don’t touch me!” The taller boy recoiled from it as if it was poison. Pulling it back, Kuroko bit his lip. He stared at Aomine for seconds, but he did not relent. Realizing now how condescending his actions must seem, he knew the one thing left to say was the truth. “I love you, Aomine. I only wanted to protect you.”

He walked to the hallway, put on his shoes and left.


	10. Protect

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Kagami said, getting up with some effort. 

Akashi let him pass. Aomine did not see the redhead’s angry glare as he shuffled out of the room. 

“Sit down,” Akashi said, not unkindly. 

Aomine did not respond and only the other’s hand leading him to the couch, startled him back to the present. 

“Shougo has always been a bad seed. But the way we respond to him is with cunning, not with violence. We’re too smart for that.”

“He touched Tetsu,” Aomine spat. “Said he would… that…”

“Taiga stopped it. There are many of us to protect him,” Akashi said. “But there is only one he loves.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“He just told you,” Akashi pointed out. “Do you think Tetsuya says something like that lightly? And in front of me and Taiga at that.”

Aomine shrugged. 

“You promised not to leave him again, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t think he would do something like this.”

“He had just been assaulted.” Akashi crossed his arms. “And the only thing he worried about was you.”

Aomine gasped. “You think I hurt him?”

“Didn’t you see his face? I think Tetsuya believes you left him again.”

“Shit!”

“This would be the time when you realize you should go find him.” 

Aomine recognized that sweetness in his voice all his old team mates dreaded. Akashi was getting pissed. So he nodded quickly and put on his shoes without tying the laces. 

The redhead watched Aomine storm out of his house. Running down the stairs, he took out his phone, but then remembered Kuroko’s had been without batteries. 

Out on the street, Kagami was about to step into a taxi. “Where’s Tetsu?”

“You just passed him, you idiot. He’s sitting on the stairs.”

Aomine whirled around and ran back into the building. There, Kuroko was getting up. He froze when they came face to face.

“Aomine…-kun?”

“Tetsu!” 

The silence was awkward and he was glad when Kuroko broke it. “You came to apologize?”

Aomine sighed, putting an arm around his shoulder. He felt Kuroko’s tension and tightened his hold on him. “You can be a nuisance sometimes.”

“Yesterday, I couldn’t think; I just thought of…”

“Nah, I got pissed with the wrong guy. Sorry.”

Kuroko leaned against his chest, hiding from the world around them.

“Just the idea that he did those things to you makes my blood boil,” Aomine whispered. 

Aomine remembered the day before. Kuroko had not trembled because he had been hurt physically. When Haizaki threatened him with rape, Kuroko had believed it was real, even though he just claimed otherwise. 

“Thanks for protecting me,” Aomine said after the realization dawned on him that Kuroko was still trying to shield him. 

“You’re not angry anymore?”

“Not with you.” But the person he was angry with was going to pay, no matter what Kuroko, Akashi or anyone else said. 

Kuroko stood up. “Will you walk me home?” 

“Sure.”

They walked at a leisurely pace, passing the beautiful streets of Akashi’s neighborhood. Kuroko watched a dog run by and said: “You were really good yesterday on court.”

“I know.”

A small smile played on the shorter boy’s lips. “Good enough?”

“To beat you and that… where is he anyway?”

“I told him I wanted to wait for you alone. I paid for his taxi.”

Aomine eyed a stall where they sold teppanyaki. “You still have money?”

“I’m almost broke.”

“Me too.”

Kuroko gently tugged him along. “My neighbor asked me to baby-sit sometimes. I think I will.”

“You really like kids, huh?”

“Yes. You don’t?”

“They always scream when they suddenly see me.”

“That’s because of your scary face,” Kuroko said.

“If my face is so scary, then why are you with me, ah?”

“Because I like it when you smile.”

Aomine did not often feel embarrassed, but this casual statement of Kuroko did the trick. 

Noticing this, Kuroko added. “So smile more.”

After a grumble, Aomine let himself be pulled along again. The weather was pleasant enough to enjoy the walk, so they did not hurry. When they finally got to Kuroko’s house, Aomine hovered near the door. 

“You don’t want to come in?” Kuroko asked.

“If you want me to.”

“We can go to my room.”

“I like the sound of that.” Aomine caressed his hand. 

Kuroko shook his head. “You have an English test tomorrow. I’ll help you study.”

“Ugh!”

Allowing absolutely no touching before Aomine knew all the vocabulary, Kuroko looked pleased when he finally got all answers right. His stern teacher-face made place for a gentler smile. Without much ado, Kuroko took his own pants and shirt off. He knelt down in front of his closet in just his underwear, giving Aomine an excellent view. 

He wanted Kuroko, but pretended to still be interested in his English book. Kuroko slid off his underwear and slowly walked back to Aomine. There was something in the way he swayed his hips; not quite predatory, yet riveting, inviting. Aomine gave up pretense. He reached out and pulled him close. 

As Aomine did not get up, Kuroko had to dip down to kiss him. Aomine loved his sudden urgency and grabbed him by the small of his back. 

Impatient after the night before, Aomine kissed him only for a minute, until he pushed Kuroko back on the bed. He pulled down his own pants and underwear quickly. At that point he realized it might go too fast for Kuroko, especially after what Haizaki had put him through.

"Are you okay with this?"

Kuroko nipped at his collar bone. "Yes."

"If you are not, tell me and..."

"I would, Aomine." Legs wrapped around his waist. Kuroko's face had flushed and he looked impatient if anything. 

Though he trailed kisses down Kuroko's neck and shoulders, Aomine most enjoyed the delicious friction between their bodies. It overrode his reservervations and soon he moved his hips as frantically as Kuroko did. 

Their fingers laced together and Kuroko’s head fell back, eyes closed. Aomine knew the other boy did not realize how absolutely desirable he looked. A rush of jealous possessiveness took hold of him. 

“You’re mine, Tetsu.”

HIs eyes fluttered open. “Aomine…I…”

“Nobody can touch you.” He sucked the pale skin of his neck and pressed his hips down hard.

Kuroko shuddered, his lips parting in a soundless moan. He came, Aomine’s name tumbling from his lips. Fascinated, Aomine watched him fall back against the mattress.

Never would he share his shadow with anyone.

“You…?” Kuroko asked finally.

Aomine’s smile was gentler than ever. “It’s okay, I can…”

Kuroko sat up. “Let me.”

To Aomine’s delight, Kuroko leaned over, grabbing Aomine’s erection as his lips came ever closer. Aomine wanted nothing more than to lay back, but remembered that he had to stop him. “You can’t.”

Kuroko let go. “No?”

“It’s not that I don’t want it, but I’ve had others before you.” Aomine now cursed himself for not getting that damned test already. “I always did it safe, but…”

“I see.”

“Just let me come between your thighs.”

Kuroko crossed his legs. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

“We’re not going to do _that_ yet.” Aomine let his gaze drift over Kuroko’s cupboard. “Do you use something when you touch yourself?”

Blushing, Kuroko opened the second drawer and found Vanilla water-based lubricant. He raised his eyebrow at Kuroko, but the boy did not even blink. Aomine rubbed it between his arms and spread it over the inside of his thighs. “Now put them together. Yeah, like that.”

Once more he pushed Kuroko down on the mattress. Pressing between his legs, Aomine grunted. That did feel good. 

Kuroko caressed him as he moved up and down, faster and faster. He had been close earlier and knew he would not last much longer. Kuroko breathed hard underneath him, horny again. Maybe a few weeks more and he would embrace him even more intimately. 

Climax had hit him and he came between Kuroko's legs. He collapsed on top of him, panting. After moments, Kuroko pushed against his chest. "You're heavy." So, he rolled off him and sighed contentedly. The shorter boy grabbed some tissues and cleaned them both off. 

“Tetsu.” Aomine's finger tickled the inside of Kuroko's thigh. “You want more, huh?”

“Yes.” He looked down on Aomine. “Our coach tests us on everything once a semester. I was clean. And I’ve never done it before.”

Aomine chuckled. “You want me to suck you off?”

“If that is no trouble.”

He laughed harder. “Who speaks like that about a blowjob?”

“I do.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He turned around and licked his lips.


	11. For Tetsu's Sake

Kuroko lay on the bed panting hard, with Aomine sitting on the edge of it. The taller boy smirked at him. “Like that, ah?”

He did. Kuroko’s whole body felt wonderful in ways he had not even imagined before. 

“Yes,” he said finally. 

Aomine leaned over for a kiss when the doorbell rang. Still dazed, Kuroko moved way too slowly. 

“I’ll get it,” the other said, putting his boxers back on. 

“Wait!” Aomine just walked out of his room in nothing but his underwear. 

Too late. 

Kuroko let out an annoyed hiss and put on his clothes as fast as he could, before running down the stairs as well. Nigo ran up to him, wagging his tail. In the door stood his coach. 

“Hello Aida-san.”

She stepped in, with a strange look at Aomine. “I came to check up on you. Why are you so red?”

Kuroko glared at Aomine. He wouldn’t put it past him to start yapping about what they had just been doing, just to shock her. 

“You haven’t been playing basketball too much yet, huh? I want you to get fit again under my supervision.” 

“Understood.” 

“Now, let me check up on you. Take off your shirt.”

He put his hand on where the hickey was. “I’d rather not.”

She stared at him as if she saw water burn. 

“Haizaki-kun hurt me there, so I’d rather not.”

“Nonsense, I want to see how that jerk has affected you.” 

Kuroko looked at Aomine for help, but now that the only marks there were made by him, he probably found it amusing. So he did not say anything. 

Aida stared at it after he had finally taken it off. “Haizaki sucked your skin?”

“No. He just bit me.”

She touched the spot. “There’s something wrong if it colors like this.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Aomine said. 

Ignoring him, she lightly squeezed Kuroko's arm. “You need to get back to power training.”

“You think so?” Aomine said as if he was an equally professional observer. “But I think Tetsu looks good when he’s lean.”

“Why don’t you go to the living room, Aomine?” Kuroko said. 

“Nah, I want to watch and learn.”

It was then that Nigo jumped up at his legs and Aomine saw him close up from the first time. It was love at first sight. “Those eyes are big!”

“You like him?” Aida asked as Aomine scooped up the dog. 

“It’s the cutest dog I’ve ever seen,” Aomine said with that smile Kuroko usually loved.

Kuroko sighed. Apparently everyone was conspiring to embarrass him today. “Can I wear my shirt again?”

“Fine. But rest today and come in early tomorrow.”

“Ah, Aida-san,” Aomine said just as she was about to leave. 

“Yes?”

“Can you hook me up with a medical test?”

She frowned. “Surely your own coach can do that for you?”

Kuroko tried to clamp his hand on Aomine’s mouth, but was shrugged off with ease. “Yeah, but then Satsuki will find out. And I want to have my blood tested for STD’s.”

Disgusted, she shook her head. “I’m not going to embarrass myself in a hospital for the sake of a Touou student.”

“Do it for Tetsu’s sake? Because we’re probably going to do it soon.”

“Kuroko? Do wha….” She stopped talking and her eyes grew bigger than Kuroko had ever seen them. He hid his face in the shadow of the door. 

“You and he?!” She yelled. 

“Please, Aida-san,” Kuroko pleaded. “Don’t listen to him. He’s just joking.”

But it was too late. His coach had grabbed Aomine’s wrist and pulled him out of the door. “We’re going now. I won’t let you anywhere near Kuroko before you get one.”

Nigo apparently decided he did not want to go with the crazy people and went to his living room. Kuroko closed the door and rested his face against the wall. For the first time that weekend he was alone. He planned to get Nigo some food, but then remembered Haizaki and locked the door. 

After playing with the dog for five minutes, Kuroko received a message from Akashi. 

_I dealt with Shougo_

Kuroko trusted Akashi, but he still feared Aomine would go after Haizaki. He was with Aida now and would be for a while, which reassured him. Still, what would he do once nobody made claim on him for the day? He could hardly have people accompany him every hour and day of the week. 

Kuroko spent the rest of the afternoon and evening doing homework and preparing dinner. His parents came home just before nine and seemed vaguely appreciative of the food he had made. Nigo ran around his feet, eager to go out, so Kuroko took him for a walk. 

A message arrived just when he had reached the park between his house and Aomine’s. 

_My parents are nuttier than usual. Can I stay with you?_

He replied immediately, relieved Aomine wasn’t off somewhere bashing Haizaki’s skull in.

_Yes._

Waiting at his porch, Kuroko opened the little fence when he saw Aomine half an hour later with his school bag. 

“They drive me nuts,” he said as greeting.

Kuroko laid his hand on Aomine’s arm. “Come in.”

They walked silently. His parents would probably not mind if a friend staid over, but it would be better if they did not really realize how often it would be. Aomine scooped up Nigo and they made their way to Kuroko’s bedroom without being noticed. Inside, Aomine hugged him, breathing in his scent. 

“What happened?”

“Yelling, some insults for me, but more for each other.”

“Have your parents ever liked each other?”

“They like each other well enough when they’re both drunk.” A fake grin appeared on Aomine’s face. “Should have given them a bottle of sake or something.”

Kuroko did not deign that with a response. “Let’s just sleep, okay? I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah.”

It took them about ten minutes before they were ready for bed. Aomine climbed in first and Kuroko took up the little space that was left. Big, strong hands came around him, but he knew Aomine was out of sorts and decided he did not want to ask or know about Aida and the test. 

He put his hand on Aomine’s face. Kuroko knew he was not big or strong, but he would still protect him from getting too affected by his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Aomine and Kuroko grow ever closer


	12. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking longer than I thought. I revised a bit and am happier with the result. 
> 
> Hope you are too. Thanks for reading!

Aomine rolled over and gave Momoi a thumbs up from where he watched her rehearsal. She was into Western plays these days. Most of Touou's male student population loved to sneak glimpses at her in her tight corset and lovely renaissance dress. Aomine swatted one away and headed for Momoi. She met him as he jumped down a floor and fell into step with her. 

“You’re not gonna change?”

“I like to keep in character,” she said. 

“A bit longer and you'll think you're really a Queen.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I’m not a Queen in this. That was the last play!”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I know.”

He knew she did not believe him, but was kind enough to let it go. Grabbing her jacket, she made it out of the theatre with Aomine trailing behind her.

“Thanks for watching me.”

“Not a problem.” He glanced around the campus. 

“Is he…Tetsu-kun coming?” she asked softly. 

“Do you mind?”

“No.” She shook her head. “No! of course not.”

As on cue, Kuroko appeared from the curve of the path. He raised his hand in greeting. “Hello Momoi-san, Aomine.”

Aomine’s gaze captured him. “Tetsu.”

“Hello Tetsu-kun. Dai-chan watched my play.”

It was all kind of awkward. This time, Kuroko saved the day. 

“You look beautiful, Momoi-san,” he said.

She beamed at him, Aomine temporarily forgotten. 

“What role do you play?” Kuroko asked.

“Portia.”

“Do you wish to continue doing theatre?”

“As a hobby, maybe. But it’s the law that caught my fancy now.”

“Admirable.”

Aomine rubbed his hands together. Perhaps he should have worn a coat. Kuroko noticed his discomfort. “You are cold.”

“I’m fine.”

The shorter boy took off his scarf. Standing on his tip-toes, he wrapped it around Aomine’s neck. 

“Hey! What about you?”

“My coat is warm enough.” He let Aomine feel the thickness of his sleeve.

Both touched and a little embarrassed, Aomine touched Kuroko’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Momoi glanced from one to the other. “You want to kiss each other.”

It was not a question.

Aomine swallowed, while Kuroko looked down.

“It is okay,” she said, braving a smile. “I was at fault, for not knowing earlier.”

“Of course not,” Aomine said. “We hid it so long. I don’t think we even knew how much we…liked each other.”

“So long?” She started. “How long has this been going on?”

“Satsuki, we didn't even know ourselves what it was exactly. Right, Tetsu?”

Kuroko did not move or speak. 

“Was it when we were still together, the three of us?”

“Yes,” Aomine said, deciding honesty would be the best way to deal with this. “I first kissed Tetsu in Teikou’s garden.”

Momoi took a deep breath and loosened the strings that held her corset together. “And then you acted like a jerk to him.”

“Yeah.”

“Momoi-san,” Kuroko said firmly. “I have forgiven Aomine for that.”

“Have you?”

“Yes.”

Aomine felt a tension he had not known about leave his body. His arm came around Kuroko and pulled the smaller boy closer.

“You’re still cold?” Momoi asked, with a hint of amusement. 

“Not anymore.”

Holding Kuroko this near made him a little reckless. Momoi accepted them, the trees did not care. Why should they hide all of this?

He imagined his father, how he would use it against him if he knew, and pushed that thought away from the present. 

“Will you come have dinner with us, Momoi-san?” Kuroko asked.

“In this dress?” She curtsied. “Perhaps next week.”

“Good, you can treat us, Satsuki.” 

She pinched Aomine’s nose. “I did last time. Your turn.”

They reach the gate of the school grounds. Momoi buttoned her coat and waved them off. “Have a good time.”

“Oh, we will.”

"Where would you like to go?" Kuroko asked. 

"Anywhere but my place."

Kuroko smiled a little sadly. "Let's watch a movie at my house."

The next morning and several after that Aomine woke up in Kuroko’s bed. His parents had stepped up their matrimonial fights by quite some degrees and he was sick of being in the middle of it. Next to Kuroko he felt at peace and quietly cherished. 

At the end of the week he got back his test results. 

Clean. 

Only on Friday did he invite Kuroko to his own house. His parents never stayed in on this night. He waved the test-results in front of Kuroko’s face. The other boy merely glanced at it and then proceeded to take him upstairs and give him the blowjob he had so longed for. It was nerve-wracking for Kuroko and messy, but Aomine enjoyed it anyway. He loved the way he slid into that small mouth and feel those soft lips wrapped around him. 

Kuroko could not swallow everything and it was Aomine who wiped his face after he had come. The shorter boy got quiet after that and only the next morning told Aomine what bothered him.

“I don’t know if we can do it.”

Aomine grabbed some chewing gum. “Do what? Sex? We don’t have to hurry.”

“I mean…” The smaller boy wrapped his arms around his knees. “Maybe never. You’re too big, I don’t think it fits.”

His burst of laughter annoyed Kuroko and he avoided a hug when Aomine tried to shhh him. “It’s not a joke.”

“You don’t get it.” Aomine blew a bubble and let it plop. “Saying something like that just makes me want to fuck you more.”

Kuroko stared at him in wonder. “It does?”

“I can’t wait to plunge into that tight little hole of yours.”

Swallowing deeply, Kuroko let his lips travel over Aomine’s neck. “You’ve been thinking about it?”

“A lot,” he admitted. 

“Can you help me then? I don’t know what to do.”

That touched him. 

He once again reached out for him and this time Kuroko did not try to escape his arms. 

“You must think I’m ridiculous,” Kuroko whispered. 

“I think you’re very sexy,” he whispered back. “What about letting me put a finger or two inside you now? Is that okay?”

Kuroko nodded, nervous but intrigued. 

“I don’t think you know how good that can feel.” Aomine licked his lips. “Strip and lie back.”

Still a little self-conscious, Kuroko took off his clothes without looking at him and then lay back on the bed. His nipples got hard just as Aomine kissed and sucked at the skin of his collarbone. Aomine paid some attention to them, in a bid to distract Kuroko and make his breaths come even faster. 

He reached for his cupboard, taking out two bottles of lube. “Which one do you want?”

Kuroko gave him a look that told Aomine he couldn’t care less. Aomine grinned and chose the more expensive one. It was cool on his hands, so he heated it up by rubbing it. 

“Legs,” he said. 

While Kuroko spread them to give him better access, he coated it on a finger. Slowly he pressed inside. Kuroko staid absolutely silent, yet the muscles on his hips tightened. 

“Relax.”

He pressed in further, wondering at the heat and tightness. Just thinking of taking him one day made him hard. 

“Not bad, right?” he asked, moving it in and out. 

Still quiet, Kuroko nodded. To Aomine he seemed way too uncomfortable still. So he moved deeper, searching for… Kuroko suddenly moaned, his eyes wide open in surprise. Pleased with himself, Aomine pushed his long fingers to the same spot again, making the pale boy almost arch off the bed. 

“Wha….?” Kuroko breathed. 

“I told ya.”

Bucking his hips against the thrust of his fingers, Kuroko did a good job on arousing Aomine further. He started kissing the inside of his shivering hips. 

“Aomine!” the call was half-demand half-wonder. 

In response he wettened his lips with his tongue and took Kuroko’s erection in his mouth. The strangled moan that tore from Kuroko’s lips was the loudest he had ever heard him utter. 

Swiveling his tongue around the length, Aomine intended to hear another such one. Kuroko was grabbing at the sheets, eyes closed and panting. Aomine pressed in harder, while letting him slide into his mouth as deep as he could. 

“Aomine…”

He knew Kuroko tried to warn him he was about to come, but he kept sucking until he did and fell back on the bed. 

“Everything… you…” Kuroko breathed as Aomine lay next to him. 

“Yes.” Aomine kissed his forehead. “You’re delicious.”

Kuroko left after breakfast and held the door open for Aomine’s mother, who just came in. To his surprise, she looked for him in his room and hovered awkwardly near the door. 

“Can I help you?” he asked sarcastically. 

“Daiki.” She sat down on the chair in front of his desk. “I’m pregnant.”

He said nothing, but got up from his bed. 

“Shouldn’t you say something?”

“Fine, who’s the father?”

She stood up and slapped him in the face. It stung a bit. 

“My husband.”

“Are you sure it’s not Tanaka-san?”

She stared. “You knew about that?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, Daiki.”

He shrugged. “So now what?”

“I don’t know.” She sank down on the chair and buried her face in her hands. 

“You have to make things better now. No more pachinko and alcohol.” He tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. “What does the old man say?”

“He’s pleased, but….”

“He’s always pleased with new things, until they get old.”

Her hand went up to his cheek and he let her caress it. “He loved looking at you when you were a baby.”

“And hated my guts since I started to walk.”

“I don’t think so. He just doesn’t understand other thinking beings.”

“Grandma took care of me when I was young, huh?”

“She did.” His mother sighed. “Sometimes I hated her for it. She wanted so much to be your most important person.”

And she had been, so Aomine made no effort to deny it. Instead, he said, “I know nothing about babies. And I guess you don’t either.”

“She taught me bits. I was so young then, so...”

“You didn’t care?”

His mother gave him a look. “I did care, Daiki. And I care enough about this baby to want to learn.”

“Grandma is no more. But I know someone who knows stuff.”

“Who?” she asked eagerly.

“Tetsu.”

“Kuroko?”

“Yeah, he’s the kind that kids run to when they cry.” Aomine rolled his eyes. “And he’s thinking about becoming a kindergarten teacher.”

She laughed without humor. “Your father and I know lots of people, but we need to rely on you to find someone for this.”

“Better keep all those idiots away from the kid.” Aomine paused, only now really realizing he was going to have a brother or sister he would probably have to care for. The idea filled him with dread. He grabbed his phone and texted Kuroko. 

_My mother is pregnant. We need your help._


	13. Help

Kuroko did not respond and Aomine and his mother got more nervous by the hour. Aomine offered to massage her back, but she declined, pacing through the living room. Aomine knew that nervous energy and the thing she would always run to before it got too much. “You’ll stay until he gets here, mum. No game tonight.” 

And then, oh relief, the bell rang. Opening the door, he could barely see Kuroko behind the big bouquet of flowers he held. His face shone as he handed it to him so he could change into slippers. “Congratulations Aomine!”

He snorted and watched as Kuroko took back the flowers and handed them to his mother. 

“Thanks, Kuroko,” she said, a little cheered. 

“When is it due?” Kuroko looked at her as if it could not be soon enough. 

She petted her still almost flat belly. “In six months.” 

“A little Aomine,” he said with a smile. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Just as Aomine wanted to close the front door, his father marched up the porch. They all looked at each other.

“You know?” he snarled at his son. 

“Yeah, congrats.”

“Don’t get sassy with me. You’re not going to ruin this with…”

“Aomine-san!” Kuroko made a bow before he could start another spat. “I’m so pleased to congratulate you on this happy occasion."

The middle-aged man stared at Kuroko in amazement. It had been long since someone talked to him like that. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m a friend of your son. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.” He made another bow. “Pleased to make your aquaintence.”

“Yeah, okay.”

But Aomine saw he was genuinely pleased by this bit of respect and decided not to spoil it by riling him up further. 

“So, what will be the baby room?” Kuroko asked. 

This time it was all the Aomines that shared a rare look of understanding. Every single nook of the house was filled with stuff. A lot of which nobody had any use for. 

“We’ll figure that out this evening,” his father said. 

“I understand.” Kuroko bowed. “I have to go now, but I’ll bring over some things tomorrow. We have a lot we don’t use in our attic.”

“Thanks,” Aomine’s mother said.

With a last look at his boyfriend, Kuroko left. 

“Nice chap,” his father commented. “Better than what you usually hang out with.”

“They study together,” his mother said in a way that made Aomine suspect she already knew what was between them. “Now what will we use as the baby room?”

Aomine headed for the door as the arguing began, grabbed his coat and decided to go to Momoi’s house for homework. 

Early the next morning, way before he woke up, Kuroko got to his house. By the time Aomine left his bed at noon, the storage room had been emptied and cleaned. 

“Good morning,” Kuroko said, with a twinkle in his voice that wasn’t usually there. 

“Not really,” Aomine grumbled. 

“I helped your mother do groceries and make breakfast.” Kuroko slapped some dust from his shirt. “It’s best if she gets healthy food.”

Aomine said nothing to this. There was more food in the kitchen than he had ever seen there; fruit, whole grain bread, cheese and vegetables. The familiar grime had disappeared and he knew Kuroko had been responsible for that too. It annoyed him. No matter how Kuroko would do his best, he doubted his parents would make sure the kid would grow up wonderfully. 

After he finished a club sandwich, he went back upstairs, passed by the noise of the vacuum in the little room and went back to his bed for another nap. 

Kuroko woke him half an hour later. The shorter boy looked a little concerned. “Are you angry with me, Aomine?”

He shrugged. “I just can’t get how you can be so happy about this.”

The expression on Kuroko’s face turned hard. “Someone has to be.”

He left his room. 

Aomine swung his legs over the bed and stared at his folded hands. As long as he could remember, he had felt like his parents had been unhappy that he was born. They loved their late nights out, their lovers and occasionally each other. But not their child. Kuroko’s words made him realize he was just like them. Another Aomine would be born, and nobody seemed delighted to welcome him. How could he be so cruel to do the same thing to another kid?

He jumped up from his bed and rushed to the little room. Kuroko stood on a chair, attempting to wash the upper part of the window. 

“Let me,” he said, lifting him from the chair and putting him on the ground. “And tell me what to do…please.”

“Your best.” Kuroko smiled and started measuring the room for a carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Aomine isn't sure Kuroko is ready to sleep with him yet. Kuroko is.


	14. Gentle

Lying on Aomine’s comfortable bed, Kuroko looked up at Aomine’s face. The taller boy looked at Kuroko as if he was the most delicious piece of candy he had ever seen. Kuroko gasped as his fingers probed him deeper and hit him just right. His legs came around Aomine’s hips. 

“Maybe… we…should…”

“Hmm?” Aomine licked his neck. “Do what?”

“You can…ah… have me. If you want.”

For a long time Aomine assessed him, every part of Kuroko’s body telling him something. “Not quite yet. Next weekend.” 

The press of his warm, strong fingers inside him became too much and Kuroko came with something between a moan and a scream. 

His legs slipped down and he panted, enjoying the feel of Aomine’s strong, masculine body on top of his own.

Aomine grabbed a tissue. He wiped Kuroko with it, but was too sloppy to clean everything. Not caring, he rolled him over and hugged him from behind. 

“You’re only mine.”

Kuroko caressed his hand with his own.

“Do you know how happy it made me? When you said you’d never been with anyone before?”

“No.”

Aomine kissed his hair. “It did.”

Perhaps Aomine misunderstood and he would feel bad if he’d willfully give him the wrong impression. “I’ve never had intercourse before.”

Suddenly Aomine seemed to stop breathing and let go off him. “But…!?”

“Two others have kissed me.”

Aomine sat up. “Who?”

“Someone I met when we had that international camp in Korea.”

“A foreigner?”

“French. His family moved there temporarily.”

“And you….liked it?”

Kuroko turned around to face him. “He was nice.”

“Oh…he was nice,” Aomine repeated in an annoying tone of voice. 

“Yes.”

“And who was the other one?”

Kuroko turned away again. “I’d rather not say.”

“One of those Seirin idiots?”

Pulling further away from him, Kuroko closed his eyes. “They’re not idiots. And no.”

“Then who?”

“I’d rather not say.”

He felt the bed move, Aomine dropping back down to lie on it. “Someone from our old team?”

Kuroko did not speak. 

“Fuck, it was Kise, wasn’t it?!”

Another silence. 

“I knew it, fucking jerk!”

It was Kuroko’s turn to sit up. “He only did it because he saw how… unhappy I was. He wanted to show me that I was not unwanted.”

“Righttttt.”

The pillow he had been laying on looked very tempting. Too tempting. Kuroko picked it up and smacked his face with it. 

Aomine threw the pillow on the floor. “Hey!”

“I saw you with a boy that day. He was so handsome and dressed like he worked in a nightclub. You were holding hands, laughing. And oh so ready to jump into bed together.” Kuroko clenched his fists. “I bet you had a lot more than two, and you didn’t just make out with them a little.”

Aomine stared at him and started laughing. 

Furious, Kuroko made ready to stand up and leave, but Aomine grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his arms. “I’m just happy you’re jealous.”

Kuroko struggled. “It’s not funny. I hated it!”

“I know,” Aomine said soothingly and then turned serious. “I know. And I wish you hadn’t seen it.”

“I hated you,” Kuroko whispered. 

“There weren’t that many,” Aomine protested. “And I did not love them. They were like booze, or basketball when it’s just okay. Not like you.”

“Then what am I like?” Kuroko asked, turning around in his arms so he could face him. 

“Like playing against the best basketball players who have ever existed. All at once.”

Their kiss heated up Kuroko’s entire body, even where Aomine body did not touch his.

 

Kuroko’s basketball fluctuated from crappy to beyond amazing that week. His coach got a headache from it. At the end of Thursday’s practice, she shooshed him from the court. Kuroko mumbled an apology and looked away when Kagami raised his eyebrows at him. 

Behind the emotionless expression in his eyes, nervous thoughts plagued him. Aomine was far more experienced than he was in bed. Those times when Aomine had called him a disappointment still stood etched in his memory. They had been this happy and close before, only for Aomine to block him from his life because basketball had started to disappoint him. Kuroko did not entirely trust Aomine not to do the same if he disappointed him in bed. 

But at other times he fantasized about it too, wanting Aomine to claim him completely, and he would tell himself that Aomine would not abandon him again. 

So by Saturday afternoon he was anxious and tired. They met in the park between their houses and Aomine’s grin fell a little when he saw him. “What’s wrong?”

Kuroko made no attempt to touch or even step closer. “Nothing. Just a long week.”

“It’s about the sex, huh? We don’t have to do it today.”

“We do.”

Aomine looked at him in surprise. “Why?”

“Let’s just get it over with.”

“Oh, yeah. That really makes me want to do it.”

“Sorry. I don’t mean to be like this.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Kuroko had told himself that he would under no circumstances divulge what bothered him, but with Aomine looking at him with that mixture of concern and indignation, it all tumbled out of his mouth.

The taller boy listened passively until the end. “You don’t trust me.”

“That’s not it.”

“Yeah, it is.” 

“I’m afraid.” Kuroko finally stepped closer. “If you leave me just after it, I don’t think I could stand it.”

“Would it hurt you that much?”

“Yes.”

“I won’t do that again, Tetsu.”

“So let’s do it then. And we’ll find out.”

Aomine was about to protest, but then grew silent for a while.

“Aomine?”

“A buddy has a set of summer houses in Chiba. None are rented out now, so we can spend the night there.”

“Okay. I’ll pack.”

“Wait a moment.” Aomine made him turn back. “We’ll go there, but we’ll only have sex if I think you really want it. Not because of this bullshit.”

Kuroko nodded. “I do want it. I’ve dreamt about it whenever I wasn’t worrying.”

“Great, I guess.”

Kuroko gave him a last glance and hurried off to pack. 

In the train they did not speak much. Aomine was busy texting someone. It made Kuroko even more uncomfortable and he turned away to look outside. The train made a sharp turn. Aomine reached out and stopped him from falling. Kuroko gratefully used it as an excuse to cling to him. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, but he wasn’t sure Aomine had heard it. 

They took a bus from the station and were greeted by an old man at the stop near the beach. Aomine talked with him a bit about the tourist business and he finally seemed to be in a better mood again. Kuroko nodded and bowed when it was appropriate, but it was clear the man barely registered his presence. 

He showed them to the only house that was not being renovated and left the key with Aomine. 

“How do you know Kawamura-san?” Kuroko asked as Aomine opened the door.

“Saved his dog from drowning two years ago.”

“That’s nice of you.”

He shrugged and stepped in.

Kuroko was pleasantly surprised by the interior. Inside the living room stood a sofa with soft pillows and wood burned in a hearth opposite it. 

“It’s very comfortable.”

“Yeah, this is the only one he rents out in winter,” Aomine said. After a tentative pause he added. “There’s a nice restaurant nearby. They do milkshakes too.”

Kuroko made sure to beam at him. “Sounds good.”

“How about you getting us some food there?” Aomine reached in his pocket and handed him money. “Get whatever you like and I’ll set things up here.”

“Okay.” 

As Kuroko ordered, he made sure to get all Aomine’s favorite dishes and added some money of his own. Though he was also relieved that it was all out in the open now, he also felt bad for hurting Aomine. At least part of that cold wall Aomine had put up since they had met in the park was thawing and Kuroko resolved himself to have it gone entirely by the end of the evening. 

So when he walked back to the house, he also picked up a small bottle of sake. When he arrived, he took off his coat, scarf and shoes. He opened his bag in the hallway and grabbed the shirt he had borrowed from Aomine last week. 

He took off his own clothes, and only put the shirt on in their place. It was dark blue, and much bigger than one of his own, yet still left most of his thighs bare when he wore it. 

“I’m back.”

Aomine’s gaze traveled over his legs. “Got your milkshake?”

“Got some sake instead. I’ll heat it up.”

He went to the kitchen after a double take at the living room. There was a fire burning in the hearth now, and Aomine had set up a low table, as well as a big futon right next to it. When he came back with the sake and food, candles had been lit. 

“Thank you for all this,” Kuroko said, putting the food on the table. He knelt down next to Aomine and poured him his sake.

Aomine nodded. It pleased Kuroko that he again took notice of his legs. They ate quietly for a while, Aomine stuffing himself with buns and chicken. 

“The sake is good,” he said after his stomach stopped rumbling. 

“I like it warm too.”

Aomine took another sip. “You can bring your dog here in the summer.”

“Nigo would love it.” 

“Maybe we can have one of our own when we are in uni.”

Kuroko gave him a gentle smile. “Let’s start with a rabbit. I doubt we can afford a dog.”

Aomine continued with a story that basically included every dog he had ever encountered. He laughed uproaresly when Kuroko told him how Kagami had first reacted to Nigo. Even when Kuroko pointed out he was just as afraid of bees, he had trouble stopping. 

Kuroko poured him sake once in a while, and he was glad Aomine’s mood had improved. Right when he leaned in for a kiss, Aomine stopped him. 

“Tetsu.”

“Yes?”

“I am sorry for ignoring you and talking shit.” 

Leaning back a little, Kuroko watched him without blinking. 

“I never apologized for it, I think.” 

“That was not the worst part.” 

“No? What was?”

“You gave me the confidence to play basketball, telling me I should never give up. That was what I lived for then.” Kuroko sighed. “During our second match you told me to give up.” 

“You hit that ball at me because you wanted to hurt me, didn’t you?” Aomine asked. 

“No. I wanted to get through to you. To make you snap out of it.” Remembered frustration laced Kuroko’s voice. “But you are Aomine Daiki. Of course you caught it. And that moment I believed you were right. That I was worthless at basketball. That I had better quit.” 

Aomine looked away from him. “Did you hate me then?” 

“I was just sad,” Kuroko whispered.

“I didn’t see it. I just thought of my own pain. Even though I hurt you a lot more.” Aomine pulled him in an embrace. 

Kuroko sighed, finally relaxing completely for the first time in more than a year. “I’m glad you understand.”

“Satsuki told me what to do.”

“Was she the one whom you were texting earlier?”

One hand reached under the back of Kuroko’s shirt. “Yeah.”

“Thank her for helping us.”

“Hmm.” Aomine’s other hand found his way up the front of his shirt and caressed a nipple. “Come to Touou. You should have come with me in the first place.”

Kuroko’s breath hitched. “I have my own team now.”

“But you like me more.”

“I like looking at your body,” Kuroko teased.

“That’s all, huh?” 

“Perhaps.” He shifted Aomine’s shirt, so he had better access to his bare skin.

“Tetsu…” Aomine warned, when he nuzzled his neck. 

“Hmmm?” He moved his lips slightly and nipped at Aomine’s skin. 

Aomine said nothing, but his muscles strained as he tried to control himself. Kuroko had no mercy for him. Fingers traced to Aomine’s nipples and teased them with much greater skill than they had only a week before. 

“I’m going to take off my pants,” Aomine said. 

“Let me.”

Kuroko undid the button and carefully slid down the zipper. Aomine moaned when pale fingers touched his erection through the fabric. 

“Feels good?” Kuroko whispered. 

Aomine moved so fast that Kuroko could only let out a yelp as he was thrown back on the futon. Kissing him everywhere, Aomine still managed to get rid of his underwear and own pants as he moved on top of him. Kuroko tried to take back some of the control he had so suddenly lost, but Aomine was unstoppable. 

Aomine’s mouth traveled over his thighs and he licked his erection, causing a moan. He went up from there. Kuroko opened his mouth to protest, but it fell to nothing when his nipples were touched. 

“More,” he whispered. “Aomine.”

Those strong fingers, slick with the massage oil, entered him again. This time he welcomed them without reservation and opened up his legs as he squirmed. 

Aomine flipped him over. “Hands and knees.”

He had not expected this, but propped himself up as Aomine said. Biting his lip, he let Aomine push his head down, so his ass was in the air. He gripped the sheets, cheeks flush with embarrassment and desire. 

Aomine squeezed his buttocks and separated them. Adrenaline rushed through him, irrationally thinking Aomine would laugh and walk out on him like this. His eyes flew open when his cock entered him. He felt pain and not much else. 

His legs strained as Aomine filled him up. He braced himself when Aomine pulled back and slid in more gently than the first time. 

“Hmm, Tetsu.”

He did not reply, burying his face in the pillow, willing the pain to stop. Aomine grabbed his erection and began to pump him. Kuroko wasn’t sure if he could stay in this position; with the strain, pleasure and Aomine’s much heavier body grinding into his own. As if Aomine could read his mind, he grabbed his hips. Holding him up like that, he thrust in once more, slowly.

“Does it feel good yet?”

“It’s… eh…okay.”

“Don’t lie,” Aomine said sternly. “How can I please you if you don’t tell me the truth?”

“It still hurts a little.”

A kiss on his ear. “That’s because you’re so tight.”

Aomine thrust in once more. This time he hit Kuroko just right. A moan of startled pleasure left his lips.

One of Aomine’s hands went back to his cock and the double assault on his nerves made Kuroko forget it had ever hurt. He scrambled for purchase as he was shoved into the bed with more force. 

“Do you have any idea how good you look?” Aomine breathed. “Quivering around my cock?”

A strangled moan left Kuroko’s lips as Aomine started moving faster. He loved the way Aomine drove in and out of him. Never stopping with his hand, Kuroko’s mind clouded with sexual bliss. He started whispering things that he was not aware off. Aomine’s name and how good it felt, how he had missed him and how he wanted this. 

Orgasm hit Kuroko hard. He bit the sheets to stop himself from screaming. Burying his face in the pillow, he panted, Aomine still thrusting inside him. 

“Fuck Tetsu.”

Aomine groaned as he came, deep inside him. He collapsed on top of Kuroko and caressed his body, without the urgency of before. Kuroko sighed, content. 

Both covered with sweat, Aomine dragged him to the bathroom and started cleaning him with a rag. Kuroko sat on the little stool there in a daze as Aomine made warm water stream over his body. 

“Was it okay?” he finally managed.

Aomine snorted, which made him sit straight. 

“It was not?”

“You were so fucking tight and hot, Tetsu. And then you started saying all those things. What do you think?”

He stared at him blankly. 

Aomine laughed at his puzzlement. “If I had known this I would have had you in Teiko.”

“Oh.”

“But…” Aomine leaned forward to kiss his lips. “I won’t always be so gentle with you. There will be times when I’ll fuck you so hard that you can’t walk the next day.”

“This was gentle?” 

“Yeah, it was.”

“…I see.”

“Let’s watch a movie now. It’s not that late.”

Kuroko nodded. “Which one?”

“Don’t know, but he left some DVD’s in the cupboard.” Aomine grinned. “And after that, we can do it again.”

But Aomine did not get another chance that evening, as Kuroko fell asleep well before the first film had ended. He carried him up the stairs carefully. It had been long since Aomine had felt this happy. Kuroko was his again, trusting him. And he had been so delicious in bed.

The next morning he rolled Kuroko on his back and took him with long, slow thrusts. After that Kuroko was truly sore and laid on his side for most of the rest of the day. He watched basketball as Aomine got him a milkshake and sat down on the futon next to him, hand on his thigh as he commented on fouls and the crappy referee. 

Kuroko glanced back. “You haven’t run away yet.”

“We’ll go home together this evening, promise.”

And they did, Aomine bringing him to his house, like a proper gentleman. Kuroko hoped he would feel less sore the next day. His coach would murder him if she knew he played rotten basketball because he had sex with Aomine Daiki.


	15. Plan

The next two weeks were the best Aomine had ever experienced. Since the weekend in Chiba, he spent every evening with Kuroko. They played basketball after practice at school and then had dinner in a restaurant or at home. Seirin and Touou had their practice match. Touou won and Kagami was grand enough to suggest to have Aomine and Kuroko play all others. They won the first round, but Kuroko was exhausted after that. So Momoi suggested dinner. 

Momoi and Seirin’s fierce coach were civil to each other, even got into a squabble with the captains together over basketball and convincingly won this verbal back and forth. 

When Kuroko smiled at him through all this, Aomine felt more relaxed and at peace than ever. 

That night Aomine held back only a little as he pinned Kuroko against the wall and drove into him again and again. 

It was the next morning that this new happy life crashed around him. 

His father called him and summoned him to his study earlier than they both were used to get up. Worried, Kuroko said goodbye to him at his own front door. His father frowned when he entered. 

“Your grades are still below average.”

“That’s better than before.”

He tapped his pencil against the wood of his desk. “But you could be better. We both know that.”

“Since when do you care?”

“Don’t talk to me like that, boy.”

He shrugged.

“The baby won’t make things better for your studies. So I’m sending you to Osaka.”

Aomine just stared at him.

“You will not join any clubs. Only study and…”

“I’m not going.”

His father’s eyes narrowed. “Then you won’t go to university.”

“That’s not for you to decide. Grandma left me money.”

“Which I can make sure you won’t touch until you’re twenty-one.”

“What?” Aomine felt real worry creep up now. His father would not say such a thing without being absolutely sure. “She made sure you couldn’t touch it.”

“I can’t. But I can still make sure you won’t either.”

Aomine shrugged, thinking of Kuroko. “No uni then.”

“And no home.”

“You’d kick me out?”

“Yeah. Don’t want you ruining things when the baby comes.”

The younger Aomine laughed derisively. “Knew that that was what this is about.”

“You think your ‘friend’ will be happy with a good for nothing who cleans convenience stores the rest of his life?”

His smile disappeared. His father knew about him and Kuroko. 

“Do what you like, but I don’t want you here in Tokyo until I can legally make you live away from this house. You can go to your aunt in Osaka or sleep in a ditch somewhere.”

Aomine said nothing. He had always pretended he did not care that his father thought nothing of him, but deep, very deep inside he had always thought his father had some affection for him. Now he knew he had been wrong. 

As he walked out, the man said; “You’ll be out at the end of this semester.” 

He had three weeks.

“Did you know about this?” he snarled at his mother when he charged into the living room and saw her sit in a rocking chair. “Did you!?”

“He just told me. Daiki…” She hugged her knees. “I don’t want you to go.”

“But you will not stop him?”

“I can’t. If I piss him off now, he’ll take the kid and kick me out. He has settled everything.” She swallowed back tears. “His lawyers…”

“Never mind. I get it.” He put his sneakers on without tying them and ran out the house. 

For hours he sat watching street basketball by himself. Kuroko called and texted, but he did not respond. He cracked his brain, trying to think of a way to stay in Tokyo without becoming homeless. If he could only work and rent an apartment, but who would accept a high school student?

Even after the last players had long since left, he watched the empty court. 

Solutions, he had none. He would have to do the thing he had promised he would never do: leave Tetsu. 

Even the next day, he avoided him, hoping against hope that his father would change his mind, or his mother would leave him and rent a flat somewhere else. He sent Kuroko a short text, saying he had some stuff to sort through. At the end of the night he knew he would have to tell him though, and called. 

The phone was switched off and Aomine checked to see it was almost midnight, way past Kuroko’s regular bedtime. He texted him anyway. 

_I have to talk to you._

Aomine got a reply the next morning. 

_At my house, at seven?_

He responded to confirm and stayed in a bad mood for the rest of the day. 

Kuroko looked apprehensive when he opened the door for him. “Have you eaten? Want me to make something”

“Nah.”

The shorter boy nodded, looking even more nervous. 

They went upstairs, Kuroko sitting down on his own bed. Aomine remained on his feet. 

“I…eh… I don’t know how to say this.”

Kuroko looked at the floor. “You will leave.”

“How do you know?”

Blue eyes flashed up. “So it’s true.”

Not knowing what to say, Aomine just gaped at him. 

“Leave then.”

Kuroko radiated pure pain. At that instant, Aomine hated his father more than he ever had. It sucked that he would have to leave Tokyo, but he would never forgive him for Kuroko’s sadness.

“Tetsu, it’s not…”

Kuroko’s hands tightened into fists. “You promised, and I tried to believe you. I did believe you.” 

“It’s not like I want to.” Aomine hit Kuroko’s desk. “This is all fucked up!”

Glaring at him, Kuroko pointed at the door. “I never want to see you again.” 

“You don’t understand.” Aomine walked up to him. “I don’t _want_ to go. My father is sending me to Osaka.”

Kuroko blinked. 

“He’s forcing me. If I don’t go, I’ll lose all the money for my school fees.” He looked down at the other’s tensed up body. “I don’t want to start like that, without a proper education. With me not being able to provide in the future.”

“That’s it?” Kuroko’s fists unclenched. “That’s all?”

“All?!”

Kuroko stood up and hugged him. 

“Hey! Eh….” Aomine did not know what else to say.

“Only a year?”

“A year is not a short time.”

“We’ve been apart for longer than that, and that time we did not even speak.” Kuroko held up his hand and kissed it. “But we can text, talk, email… and see each other perhaps.”

“Yeah,” he said, trying to let Kuroko soothe him. In truth he was quite worried about their relationship. They had a tendency to have misunderstandings that resulted in emotional blowups. It would be worse if they could not explain themselves in person.

A little later, they joined bodies quietly. Aomine sure to kiss him all over, to leave a trace of his affection. They fell asleep early, expecting to rest until the morning.

Just after two, Kuroko hit Aomine in the face. 

It woke him up all right. About to hiss for an explanation, he saw the smaller boy itch away from him. 

“Let go,” Kuroko whispered. 

Aomine understood. He was still sleeping.

“Easy, Tetsu.”

But the nightmare had a grip on him. Kuroko raised his arms, trying to shield himself from something. 

“Wake up,” Aomine was about to shake him, but refrained. It might make him panic. 

“No,” Kuroko whispered. 

“Tetsu!”

Kuroko shocked, eyes flying open, still not sure of his surroundings for a few seconds.

“What was it?” Aomine asked, not sure if he could move closer already. 

“Haizaiki…kun... he….”

“Sssh.” Aomine reached for him, pulled him into his arms. 

Kuroko did not relax immediately. 

“Did you dream about him before?”

Kuroko hid his face in Aomine’s chest. His breathing evened out again. Perhaps he had not been entirely awake. 

Aomine had trouble closing his eyes after this. 

Last time Kuroko and he walked on diverging paths, his own bitterness had stopped him from worrying too much about him. That had changed. Kuroko was getting famous as a great basketball player, attracting admiration, but also derision. Unlike any of the others with that much talent, his body lacked strength and speed. Haizaki had attacked him out of jealousy and spite. What if there were others that wanted to hurt him while he wasn’t there? 

He remembered who had protected Kuroko before and grabbed his phone. Kagami picked up after the tenth ring. 

“What?” he mumbled, sleep in his voice.

“When I’m gone, you gotta protect Tetsu.”

“Huh?”

“I’m going to Osaka, so you will keep him safe. Clear?”

“What the..? That’s what you wake me for?”

Aomine nodded. “Remember it.”

He hung up, no doubt leaving Kagami fuming in his bed.

For a long time, he held his sleeping boyfriend. 

The next morning, he still felt uneasy. Kuroko made breakfast for him, did not remember his nightmare. 

“Shall we spend as much time together as we can before you leave?” he asked as Aomine stuffed his mouth with sausages. 

He took a big gulp of his orange juice. “Of course.”

Those weeks flew by, far too fast. They studied together, played basketball, cooked and met friends. All of it enjoyable. Desperation had crept into them though, and they clung together during nights. Aomine tried to be happy and spent almost all his free time with him.

He made an exception to visit one person. 

It was not hard to track Haizaki down. Unlike normal people, he did not leave his school by walking over the sidewalk, but through the bushes. His gaze intent on a schoolmate taking the normal route. Mouth a grimace, Aomine wondered what she had done to get him this irate. Probably nothing more than get a better grade. Haizaki was insane that way.

He ran at him. In alarm, Haizaki raised his elbow, but it was too late.

Aomine threw him against the nearest tree. 

“You touched Tetsu, hmm?” he slammed him in again. 

“Fuck you!”

“Speak!”

“Akashi already gave me shit, I’m done with you jerks.”

“But I’m not done with you.” He punched him in the face. 

Stunned, Haizaki staggered back, holding up his hands to protect himself. 

“Scared?” Aomine bit at him, remembering how scared Kuroko was when Haizaki attacked him.

Panting, Haizaki held his cheek. “What the fuck’s wrong with you?”

Aomine brought his face closer. “I’m going away for a while. But if I hear you even look at Tetsu, I’ll come back and cut you open.”

He stared into his eyes. Fear was the overriding emotion. Good.

“And you’ll leave that girl alone too,” Aomine said, with a nod at the Shougo student Haizaki had been watching. “Whoever she is.”

Haizaki nodded fervently. Satisfied, Aomine threw the other boy away from him and sauntered off.

Their last night together, Aomine stayed up well after Kuroko fell asleep in his arms. For a long time, he softly caressed his neck, shoulders and arms. He sniffed up his scent, trying to commit it to memory. 

He woke up later than he had meant to, by Kuroko shaking him awake. 

“You have to go soon.” 

Aomine startled, there had been things he had wanted to say, but had put off since it was difficult to do so. One more time Kuroko checked if he got all his important things. 

He held up Aomine’s ID card. “This is your old one! Where is your…”

“In my drawer.”

Kuroko rummaged through it and fished it out. 

“Come here, Tetsu,” he said after it had been put into his rucksack. “We need to talk.”

He sat on the edge of his bed, so Aomine got up to sit next to him. 

“Will you wait for me, Tetsu?” Aomine stared at his desk. “And not date others?”

“Do you plan to… date others?”

His gaze went back to his boyfriend. “No, and I don’t want you to do it either.”

“Let’s not then.”

That was the answer he had wanted. “It would piss me off so much if you did.”

A smile appeared on Tetsu’s face. “Last kiss.”

They spent minutes on it, both not eager to let the other go. Finally, Aomine’s mother knocked his door. Kuroko stood up and hurried out, a little upset. 

They had agreed that Kuroko would not go with them to the train station, since his parents would come along and that would just make their last goodbye awkward. Now, Aomine regretted this. He would have liked to spend every last possible moment with Kuroko. 

The hours went by in a daze. His father actually driving him to the station, his mother being quiet and sad.

“I did not mean what I said about you sleeping in a ditch,” his father said right as they got out of the car. 

Aomine shrugged. “It’s a little late for that, eh?”

Before anyone could say anything else, Momoi pushed herself through the crowd and handed him a large, plastic bag. “Open when you’re on the train.”

“You’re the best, Satsuki.” 

She blew him a kiss. “I’ll take care of Tetsu-kun.”

“Thanks.”

“Bye mom,” he said. “Send me pics of the baby.”

She nodded and waved, while his father stayed quiet. It felt like they were people who said goodbye after a homestay of a weekend, not a family. 

On the shinkansen, he first opened Momoi’s packages and smiled. Inside were hamburgers, chocolate, fries and cola. He tried not to disturb people too much with his lunch and therefore ate it straight from the bag. 

At noon he got a message. 

_I miss you._

Countdown to next year had begun.


	16. Call Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today it's exactly a year ago since I posted the first chapter. Thank you all for reading so far and I hope you'll enjoy today's chapter.

Kuroko found the weeks after Aomine left hard. He had gotten used to the attention his boyfriend paid him in person. And he missed his loud laughter. 

The texts and calls reassured him though. Aomine’s aunt was busy, but less dysfunctional than his parents and he seemed to be taking care of her dogs. 

Only one good thing came out of his absence and that was that Kuroko had more time now. More time to baby-sit and tutor, as well as study. His grades, though still above average, had gone down a bit in those last feverish weeks with Aomine. This was his last year to prepare for the college entrance exam, and he intended to do well. 

What Kuroko realized was that he also very much missed the physical aspect of their relationship. Aomine had gotten used to throwing him on a bed at the slightest provocation and Kuroko had loved it. The taller boy was demanding, but gave back even more, only content when Kuroko was satisfied completely. It was hard going back to just touching himself after that. 

The first time Aomine had given him one of those calls, he had been sleeping.

“Hello, Aomine?”

“Tetsu, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

He had not quite caught on yet. “You’re not drunk, are you?”

“No, horny.”

That cleared the sleepy fog from his mind. “Oh?”

“Are you wearing pajamas?”

“I’m wearing one of your shirts now,” Kuroko said. “And my black underwear.”

“Ah, I remember that. It fits you so tightly.”

“Yes, a little.”

“Take it off.”

“What?” 

“You heard me,” Aomine said. “Slide it down and kneel on the bed with your legs spread.”

“Okay.”

“You’re not doing it.”

Kuroko sighed and sat as Aomine wanted, and slowly slid it down. 

“Imagine me watching you. Aching to touch you.”

Closing his eyes, Kuroko imagined it as he moved the boxers further down his legs. It did turn him on.

Aomine breathed hard into the phone. “Now stroke yourself. Just a few times.”

“Yes,” he let out. “Aomine.”

“Spread your legs more and take off your shirt.”

He did that slowly too, imagining himself to be stripping for Aomine. He had never made a show of taking off his clothes when Aomine had still been in Tokyo. He regretted they had missed the chance. 

“What are you doing?” Kuroko asked, after putting it on his pillow.

“Jerking off at the sight of you.”

Aomine did not have to tell him anything else. Kuroko grabbed his own erection and pumped himself, listening to the groans that came from the other end of the line. 

He heard Aomine moan as he came. On instinct, Kuroko closed his legs a little, as if the other boy was between them. 

“Tetsu…” Aomine whispered. “Tetsu, I need to…”

Kuroko did not hear. With a sharp moan, he came, spilling over his hands. He let himself fall back on his bed, phone still clutched against his ear. 

“Do you miss me?” Aomine breathed.

“Yes. Call me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next few chapters will be short. In it, Kuroko and Aomine try to adjust to living apart. After that, they will be longer again.
> 
> Next time: Aomine misses his ghost.


	17. A Ghost in Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: there will be two Prince of Tennis characters as supporting characters in this chapter. Don't worry, they won't take over the story. Since I had Aomine go to Osaka, it was too good an opportunity to miss though. 
> 
> All you need to know is that Aomine went to their school, which is one of the craziest in Japan. Shiraishi is one year younger here than Aomine. Kintaro is still in middle school.
> 
> For a reference pic, please check out my Tumblr.

“Up, up, up. UP!”

“Nah, Tetsu, let me…”

“I’m not Tetsu.” His aunt pulled his pillow from under him. “You’re already late.”

“Five minutes.”

“One. And who is this Tetsu anyway?”

“A shadow.”

“Eh-huh.” She threw open the curtains and put a cup of coffee on his cupboard. “I’m not gonna drive you if you can’t make it to the front door before seven.”

That finally set him in motion. He yawned and came up from the mattress. His aunt had put a bed in his tiny room before he arrived, but it had been too small for him, so he slept on the floor now. 

Aomine liked his aunt. She talked to him, actually told him off in a normal way, helped him with his homework and even made food for him sometimes. In fact, she seemed happy with his company, and for the first time in his life he did not feel like he was a nuisance at home. She had also helped him get a job at restaurant nearby. The food wasn’t that great, but people liked the atmosphere and many university students used it as a place to study.

His school was fun. That Aomine had not expected. He had planned to not talk to anyone, go through the year a mute and run back to Tokyo, but some of the people were so outlandish that he could not help but laugh at them. 

Tennis was the big thing at Shitenhouji High, not basketball. It was good, probably, since Aomine might have been too tempted to secretly join otherwise. Apart from the clubs and not having Momoi around, he liked life at Shitenhouji better than at Touou. Nobody nagged him, since they were too occupied with their own weird activities. 

This relaxed feeling disappeared when he slept under the school’s one cherry blossom tree one day in the early spring and got woken by a tornado razing by. 

“What the…?”

A red haired student dressed like Tarzan stopped twirling. “Oh, sorry!”

“What are you?” Aomine asked, sitting up. 

“What am I?” The kid laughed. “I’m a boy!”

“I mean… what are you doing here?”

“I’m waiting for my captain… well, he’s not captain anymore. And he’s in high school now, but maybe next year again.”

“What club are you in?” Aomine asked, amused by the kid.

“Tennis.” The boy scrutinized him. “You look very strong. Do you play?”

“Basketball.”

“Eh? I want to see!”

Aomine sat back against the tree. “I promised my dad I won’t play basketball while I’m here. Maybe in college next year.”

“Your accent is weird. Where are you from?” the boy asked. 

“Tokyo.”

His eyes became wide. “Like Koshimae!”

“Koshi… what?”

“There’s a monster living in Tokyo.”

“And a ghost,” Aomine whispered.

“You know a ghost?”

“Yeah, we’re dating.”

“You’re dating a GHOST!?” He started waving his arms at a boy who just came walking up the field. “Captain! This Tokyo-man is dating a ghost!”

An older boy walked up and smiled at Aomine. “I’m sorry about Kin-chan. He gets excited sometimes.”

Aomine shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“You’re Aomine-senpai, right?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“I mean no harm.” He had a disarming smile. “I’m Shiraishi Kuronosuke. And I heard you do very well in P.E. class. My senpais want to recruit you for the tennis club, but they’re too scared to talk to you.”

“So you sent this boy?”

Shirasihi smiled apologetically. “You see through our ploy.”

“I can’t join any clubs this year.”

“That’s okay. I understand.” Shiraishi held up his hand. “But if you ever want to play, drop by.”

“Thanks.”

Aomine watched them walk off. ‘Kin-chan’ turned around once more to yell at him that Shiraishi’s arm was poisonous. 

An uneasy feeling took hold of him. Aomine loved sports. Any sport. P.E. was the only time that he could let go physically. Otherwise, his father would make more trouble for him if he officially joined a club. 

He sighed and lay back down again. He couldn’t wait until graduation and independence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Momoi and Kise drag Kuroko into their plans.


	18. Shoot

Kuroko looked from the blond to the pink-haired girl on his driveway. The smiles on their faces made him want to disappear. 

“It’ll be fun!” Momoi said again. “Everyone should try new things sometimes.”

“You’ve been down even since Aominicchi left. You gotta show him you don’t need him.”

“I don’t mind it if he thinks I need him,” Kuroko said.

“Then have a picture taken for him, he’ll like that,” Kise said. 

Momoi hugged Kuroko, while slyly pulling him out of the doorway. Kise grabbed a pair of his shoes and they closed the door before he could step back. 

“I have homework.”

“Do that on Sunday,” Momoi said. “Now come on.”

The studio was cleaner than Kuroko had expected. A photographer was taking the last pictures of a female model with hair to her knees. Kise kissed her on both cheeks when she finished and the beautiful woman insisted on taking a few with him. The goofy smile disappeared and Kise did a great job looking like he was besotted with her. She laughed and took a few more shots before leaving. Kuroko was sure she had not noticed him. 

The Austrian photographer introduced himself in clear English. He said nice things about Momoi’s hands and took a few pictures of them, before continuing with Kise.

“They’re for my portfolio,” Kise explained as he pulled her with him on a bed. “I need new ones.”

Momoi sat down, a little self-conscious, but Kise and the photographer were both so good at encouragement that she soon smiled and posed without reservation. 

“Nice job, Momoi-san,” Kuroko said. 

The photographer looked up, seeing him for the first time. “Oh! That is… He would be perfect for…!”

“Oh,” Kise said, too innocently. “You mean for _that_ shoot.”

Kuroko glanced at the door, considering an escape, yet Kise had jumped up fast and put his arm around him. 

“They’re looking for ethereal Japanese beauty in males. You might be just what they need!”

“You’re absolutely perfect!” The photographer said. “Please sit down, let me prove it.”

“I don’t think I…”

But Momoi had grabbed his arm. “Dai-chan will be so jealous!”

That was kind of what he was afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kise wants to show something to Aomine.


	19. His Alone

Skype was on, but Aomine ignored Kise’s requests for a conversation, until this came on his screen:

_Kurokocchi_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Without clothes…_

“What?!” he yelled after connecting. 

“Hey, Aominicchi. I wanted to send you a few pics.”

He glared at his webcam. “What pics?”

“Of Kurokocchi. I took him to a shoot and the photographer really liked him. So he took photos and he’ll be in some magazines in Europe.”

“He… what?”

“He looks gorgeous. Fred first took some tests on Saturday, and then Sunday got make-up, clothes, the works. They paid him quite nicely.”

He remembered what Kise had just written before. “What was he wearing?”

“Well, nothing, but he had a sheet and…”

“What the FUCK did you do!?” Aomine yelled into the microphone, waking the bulldog on his bed. 

“You can’t see much. There’s a lot of shadow and the sheets were placed strategically.”

“Oh, that makes it all right then,” Aomine bit, imaging a bunch of horny guys leering at Tetsu. 

“Don’t worry, I was there all the time. I’m with him in some of the pics, you know.”

“Go screw yourself!” Aomine disconnected and glared at the screen. 

Only a minute later, he got an email titled: _As promised._

He opened it quickly. It took a while for the pictures to load, but when they had, Aomine was stunned. Tetsu was absolutely beautiful. The way he kneeled on the bed, with his eyes averted, and half in shade. Soon those pictures would be viewed by many. And he would just be as frustrated as anyone who wished to reach out and touch him. 

Then another email appeared, but not from Kise. 

_Just for Aomine._

He damaged his mouse clicking on it.

_Momoi-san took this one when the others went for a break.  
It’s just for you. _

No shade on this one, but bright sunlight falling on Tetsu’s pale body. He smiled a little, a hand up in an inviting gesture. 

It was more beautiful even than any of the others. 

His jealousy dissipated. Kuroko Tetsuya was still his and his alone. 

Two weeks later, his father called to tell him he had a sister.


	20. Tiny

Kuroko had seldom been this nervous. He stood in front of Aomine’s house with flowers and a big cuddle plush elephant. Little Aomine Kimiko had been born on the last day of May. Her mother had called Kuroko a few days later, to invite him over. A nurse opened the door and smiled at him. “Hello. You’re the first visitor.”

He felt a flight of sadness, knowing he might be one of the few. “Good afternoon.”

After exchanging his shoes for Aomine’s large pair of slippers, he followed her upstairs to where the mother was resting.

“Congratulations!” he said, showing her the flowers. 

“Thank you for coming, Kuroko-kun.” She looked tired, with black circles under her eyes. 

“Can I see….?”

“Yes, she’s in her crib.”

Kuroko leaned over. The little girl was just waking up, stared at him and let out a little cough. He reached out his hand, to touch those tiny fingers. For a long time he watched this new person. Her hair was lighter than her brother’s, less like a stormy sea and more like a calm one. Especially her eyes reminded Kuroko of his boyfriend.

When he finally looked up again, he already loved her. “She’s wonderful.”

“You can hold her if you like.”

And he did, hugging that small person close to himself. She did not cry. 

“You know well what to do with her,” her mother said admiringly. “Better than me.”

“We can teach each other,” Kuroko said.

The nurse came in, so the tired mother asked for Kuroko's phone. “Take a photo of Kuroko-kun and the baby please.”

He posed, smiling, wanting her first picture to show how welcome she was in this world. 

“I would like to check on mother and child now,” the nurse said, not unkindly. 

Kuroko bowed. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course,” Aomine’s mother said. “Please visit again.”

Hoping he had given her some courage, Kuroko waved. He had not failed to notice the father had not been around. 

That evening he spent with Momoi at Kagami’s house. They spoke English, so as to prepare for the college entrance exams. Kagami grudgingly admitted the youngest Aomine was cute when Kuroko showed him the photo. As Momoi went out to buy new batteries for her electronic dictionary, Kagami was kind enough to let Kuroko use his computer to send a long email to his lover.

"Do you miss him?" he asked in Japanese, as Kuroko typed. 

He nodded. 

"You think you will be together again when he gets back?"

Kuroko sent the email. "I have trust in Aomine."

"Yeah?"

"Is there something you wish to say?" Kuroko asked, a little less friendly than he should have. Problem was, Kagami's questions tugged at his own anxieties. 

"Not really. I am quite impressed by how you stick together now."

A smile spread on Kuroko's face. Though he did not know it, it made him quite beautiful. Kagami quickly looked away. 

"If he really does make you so happy. I have nothing against it, I guess."

Kuroko knew well the ways in which Kagami clothed niceties in rags and continued to smile. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, yeah." He jumped up gratefully when Momoi knocked the door and gave him the excuse to get up and run for the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a lot longer and posted soon. 
> 
> Aomine and Kuroko both have something to admit.


	21. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few characters from Prince of Tennis make an appearance in this chapter. You already know Shiraishi from a few chapters back. The mysterious 'brunet' is Fuji Syusuke, who is one of the main characters. He played Shiraishi before in an emotional match. He's also quite the pretty boy and is one of the most popular characters amongst fans as well as with characters in the series (a few are downright obsessed by him). See: http://leavescrown.tumblr.com/post/91969916897/plaidshirtdazeandknights-if-helens-face-could
> 
> Two of Shiraishi's team mates like to dress up, sometimes even on the tennis court. They are a canon gay couple.  
> See: http://leavescrown.tumblr.com/post/91968981052/baka-pair
> 
> Like before, they won't take over the story and the main focus is Aomine/Kuroko.

Aomine had looked at that picture with mixed feelings. He liked seeing Kuroko so happy with his sister, but it also reminded him of how remote everything in Tokyo was. Though he had a sibling, he had not even seen her in person yet, and he was sure his parents were going to use Kuroko’s all too eager wish to help out to their own advantage. 

And so it went. He worked extra hours in the summer and studied harder than he ever had. But he still had to listen to ever more tedious accounts of how Kuroko had cooked dinner at his family’s house, cleaned stuff there or went shopping for them. Of course his boyfriend did not complain, but Aomine felt embarrassed by his parents. 

Whenever he was free, he tried to catch up with all the study work of the last few years. Only now did he realize how much he had slacked off. If only he had listened to Momoi all this time. 

Whenever he heard about Touou gaining momentum at the Inter-High, he relieved his tension by playing a tennis match. Though his speed and coordination gave him a natural knack for almost any sport, Aomine found the game a challenge. Shiraishi, for all his antics and friendliness, was a ruthless opponent, who defeated him with effortless grace. Of course this only fueled his interest in the sport. 

After an exhausting day of study, tennis and a shift at the restaurant, the doorbell rang. In strode Akashi with that grace he could so easily command if he wished it so. 

“Have a seat.”

Aomine did, not questioning his right to tell him to sit down on his aunt’s sofa. One of the dogs perked up, but immediately laid down his head when Akashi stared at it. 

“I want you to play basketball again.”

Aomine shook his head. “My father won’t let me.”

“And since when do you care about that?”

“Since he can stop me from going to university by holding back my grandma’s money.”

Akashi’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you want to go to university?”

“Tetsu…”

“Ah, yes. That’s what I thought: Tetsuya.”

“I can play basketball at uni too,” Aomine said, trying to hide his annoyance. 

“It will take too long to build you up again if you take a whole year off.”

“Too long for what?”

Akashi’s glare silenced him. “From now on, you will come by at Rakuzan every week for a game.”

“I have work.” 

“I’ll reschedule your shifts. No commitments on Friday?”

That was when he usually played tennis. “No,” he said, holding back a sigh. 

“Good.” The way the word rolled off Akashi’s tongue told Aomine he had irritated him. 

“Thanks for trying to help me, but what do you mean by ‘too long’?”

Akashi’s enigmatic smile appeared. “Thank you for having me over, Daiki.”

He let him out, worrying. If there was one amongst the generation of miracles who would dare stand up to Akashi if pressed, it was Kuroko. And Kuroko would deem his future important enough to risk Akashi’s wrath. Best not to tell him anything about this yet.

When Kuroko called later that evening, he said nothing about Akashi’s visit at all, but that was partly because Kuroko’s little announcement made all other things fade into the background. 

“Seirin’s going to Korea.”

He sat up, immediately thinking of that thing he had with a French boy. “Why?”

“For basketball. We had such good relations that they insist on having us over too for a tournament.”

“Good relations.” Aomine snorted. “And where will you sleep?”

“We’ll have a homestay.” A silence stretched out. “But I’ll probably won’t stay with Henri.”

“Oh, probably?”

Kuroko sighed. “I’ll make sure.”

“Because he will try something, eh?”

“Because you’ll be jealous otherwise.”

Aomine scratched Kitt’s ear. “And how would you feel if I stayed with one of my exes?”

“That’s why I said I’ll make sure,” Kuroko said. 

That made him feel better. “Will you come over in the vacation?”

“Maybe in September? But I want to be sure Kimiko-chan is okay. Your parents are fighting again.” 

Aomine clenched his fist. “Don’t get too involved. They only use you.”

“I don’t see who else will worry about her while you’re away,” Kuroko said softly. “Oh Daiki, if only you could see her.”

He sat stunned, staring at the receiver. 

“Are you still there?” Kuroko asked. 

“You called me by my first name.”

“I… oh.”

“Why?” Aomine let out. 

“It must be because… I talk to her sometimes, about you mostly. To tell her that she has a strong brother called Daiki.”

“I wish I did. I mean… I do, but the idea of her is so empty.” Aomine hugged the dog. “I’ve never seen her smile or heard her cry. She seems almost abstract to me.”

He waited for Kuroko to finish an idea. 

“Perhaps I should make a movie, it will bring her more to life.”

“That will be great.”

“I’m so sorry about all this,” Kuroko said. “It should have been you meeting her first.”

“Don’t even start like that. You’ve done so much for my crazy family… for me.”

He knew Kuroko blinked even though he was in Tokyo. “I want you to be here, Aomine.”

“Daiki,” Aomine corrected. 

“Yes, Daiki.”

He smiled. “I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

It was Kuroko’s turn to respond with shocked silence. 

“It was high time I told you that,” Aomine said. “Talk to you tomorrow.”

It took a moment before Kuroko responded. “The day after, I’ll text you though.”

“Sure, bye.”

“Goodbye, Daiki.”

Aomine’s smile deepened as he lay back on his bed. It was July. Half a year left.  
But he missed him more than he had expected.

At the end of the semester, Shiraishi invited him to a tennis club party. Aomine accepted, because it was on a Saturday and would not interfere with his secret basketball games at Rakuzan. The people there had accepted him at first only because Akashi insisted, but he impressed them soon enough. He still felt an itch whenever he heard the Rakuzan students talk about the inter-high. 

The dresscode to the party was ‘whatever’, so Aomine arrived in a comfy shirt and pair of jeans. 

He should have known better. 

Everyone was dressed up in the most outlandish clothes they had gotten their hands on. Aomine was hardly the only person who was not a member of the tennis club who had been invited. He guessed that some of the guests did not even attend Shitenhouji. 

Shiraishi spotted him when he entered and came over to welcome him. His hat reminded Aomine of a magician, but otherwise he was one of the less crazy looking people in the hall. 

“Good to see ya,” Shiraishi said. “Want some cola?”

“Sure.” Shiraishi got two big cups and led him to a table at the corner, making sure Aomine sat between him and the rest of the hall. 

“You’re hiding?” Aomine asked. 

Shiraishi smiled sheepishly. “Yes.”

“Hey, if someone is after you, you should just track them down and throw them into a wall when they don’t expect you.” Aomine took a big gulp of his cola. 

“No… it’s not that.” 

A camera flashed and they looked up at the young man who had taken their picture. “One more,” he said, snapping them while they posed.

“You’re stronger than him?” Aomine asked after he had left. 

“Yeah, but he’s not after me or something.”

A woman with her big breasts in a short red dress blew a kiss at the both of them. Shiraishi ignored it, too deeply concerned with his issue, but Aomine gave her a second look, before turning back to Shiraishi. “Then?” 

“I… eh… I’ve wanted to see him for a long time.”

Aomine frowned. “Now you’ve lost me.”

“I don’t know what to say. If I say the wrong thing, I might not have a second chance.”

“Ah… so this is about romance.”

Shiraishi gave him a sad smile. “I shouldn’t have told you. You probably think I’m an idiot.”

“Not really,” Aomine said. “Remember, I’m the one dating the ghost.”

This made Shiraishi laugh a bit. “That’s true. The ghost from _Tokyo_.”

The way he emphasized this last word told Aomine something. “He’s from there too?”

Shiraishi sighed. “Yeah.”

Aomine checked out the guests. Groups of people laughed, danced and reenacted tennis matches while trying not to fall in their cumbersome clothes. The delicate boy standing with some other people he did not know, first did not attract attention. It was only when those eyes, blue like Kuroko’s, opened that Aomine knew he was the one. 

“The brunet, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Plays tennis?”

“Is one of the best in Japan.”

Aomine scrutinized the boy once more. Delicate yes, but so was Kuroko, and he had learned to use that to his advantage. Who knew what determination lay hidden behind that smile？

“Make him come over,” he commanded. 

“How?”

“Wave, smile, or say you want to introduce him to me.”

The brunet, perceptive as he was, had noticed them talking about him. 

“Smile and nod –now-” Aomine urged. 

Shiraishi listened to his senpai. The boy excused himself from his group of friends to come over. Right as Shiraishi stood up to introduce them, Aomine got up as well. “Gotta make a phonecall.”

He walked off with his cola as the brunet took his seat, passing by some other seniors who had smuggled a bottle of vodka in and now attempted to mix it with cola. 

Aomine looked back at Shiraishi once. He seemed hesitant, but very happy as he talked to the boy with the beautiful eyes. Aomine finished his drink and threw the cup away. In a few seconds he sent a text to Kuroko. 

_Miss ya._

“Oh, what do we have here?” The woman with the big breasts patted his shoulder. “Aomine-san?”

“Yeah?” he asked, surprised. “And you are?”

She held her hand through her hair in a flirtatious movement. Aomine looked her over quickly. Her body was great, but she wore too much make-up. “Just call me Yuuko-chan.”

Her hand slid under his arm. For a moment, Aomine liked the warm feeling of another human close to him. It had been so long since he had touched Kuroko…But then he remembered that if he ever wanted to touch him again, he should break this up soon. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, pulling back his arm as gently as he could. “My boyfriend would not agree.”

“Your boyfriend!?”

Aomine looked at Yuuko in doubt. Her voice had changed a bit when she expressed her surprise. “You are…”

“I KNEW IT!” Another one with big breasts appeared, but this one was so obviously male that he could have fooled nobody. “I knew you were flirting with others, Yuuji!”

“Oh damn.” Aomine covered his eyes with his hands. 

“I didn’t! I was just…” Hikaru Yuuji sputtered. 

“It’s over, and for real this time!”

“Please, I…”

This did not seem like a game anymore to Aomine, so he stopped Hikaru’s seething boyfriend with his voice. “Konjiki, I was just asking him for advice.”

Konjiki turned, hesitant.

“That’s true,” Hikaru jumped in. “Aomine-san asked me about eh…”

“My boyfriend, he lives far away and I miss him.”

Konjiki stared at him. “You have eh…ah…?”

“Yeah.”

“But you always seem too…” 

“Cool for a relationship?” Aomine provided helpfully. 

“So above it all, as if you don’t care about anyone.”

Hikaru clutched Konjiki’s arm. “See? I wasn’t flirting.”

Konjiki did not brush him off, so Hikaru smiled happily. “Let’s sit down and give Aomine-senpai some advice.”

That was not what Aomine hoped to do at this party, but he could hardly back out now. Suppressing a sigh, he let them lead him to a table. They sat down on opposite sites of him and were back in their roles of fawning young women. 

“You’re so strong, Aomine-senpai,” Konjiki said with an impossibly high voice. 

“Look at those muscles.”

Aomine let them prod his arm. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Is that what your boyfriend likes about you?”

“I hope it’s more than that.”

“What do you think about my D-cup?” Konjiki asked. 

“They look real,” Aomine said. 

Konjiki clasped his hands together excitedly. “Oh, you think so?” 

“How about mine?” Hikaru asked. 

“Yeah, those too.”

“Wanna feel? They’re silicon pads.”

Aomine laughed, grabbing the fake breast. Konjiki turned towards him, his fake hair sliding against Aomine’s neck. It felt rougher than human hair. None of them realized the photographer had his camera aimed at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:
> 
> Kuroko is about to leave for Korea


	22. Degenerate

Kagami lifted him up, grinning wildly. Kuroko leaned on his shoulder with one hand and stuck the other in the air. On the sidelines their former seniors jumped up and down, Aida waving a flag she had made the day before.

“I’m so glad, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whispered. He glanced at the people in the audience; team mates old and new cheered for him. “If only…”

“Aomine was here?”

“Yes,” he admitted, as Kagami put him down.

“I’m glad he wasn’t. You could barely walk those last few weeks before he left.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened as he realized what Kagami meant, but was quickly swept into a bearhug by his other team mates.

_Champions once again._

They celebrated until late in the evening. Having been dragged to karaoke, he missed Aomine's call, but smiled happily at his message of congratulations. It was high time they saw each other again.

Before they left for Korea the next day, Kuroko and his classmates went to school in the morning to get their exam results.

He found his name on the list of high scorers and cheered inwardly, though his face remained impassive. His hard work had paid off, and if he continued this, he would be able to go to a good university.

He and his classmates all trouped to his classroom. Kagami talked loudest, celebrating his high status as one who had done best in English. That his Japanese lagged behind, he did not mention and Kuroko was in too good a mood to spoil his fun.

Most of the people around him spoke excitedly. Vacation finally, and though most of them would have tutoring classes, they were still glad to be away from regular school for a while.

Miss Yamato praised Kuroko and two girls for being the top three in their class. They all bowed for their teacher, but the noise level went up again after she turned the corner. Kuroko was about to go home and finish packing, when one of his classmates waved him over.

“Hey Kuroko, isn’t this your friend? The one who picked you up sometimes?”

She held up a tennis magazine and browsed through it until she found the right page. It was an article named:

_Degenerate behavior in tennis clubs._

On the first page there was a picture of a bunch of guys in Shitenhouji uniforms with a bottle of sake. To his surprise, he saw a boy who lived a block away from him in the background.

He turned the page, saw photos of that same party with someone throwing up and then…

His eyes widened. Aomine held someone’s breast, while another leaned over him. He grinned happily.

“What’s that?” Kagami peered over him. “What’s he doing!?”

“Nothing,” Kuroko said, handing back the magazine to the girl. “Thank you.”

Kagami dragged him out of the hall and whispered. “You broke up or something?”

“No.” Kuroko stared past him. “We didn’t.”


	23. Hardly Thrown

That evening, Aomine was woken from his nap on the school’s roof by a hysterical phonecall from Kise. 

“How can you do this to Kurokocchi?!”

“Do what?” he asked, annoyed. 

“You really think nobody would find out? It’s in a magazine!” 

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What is?”

“You and two women! You’re cheating.” 

“That can’t be me, idiot. I don’t cheat. And why would I be in a magazine?”

“It IS you!” Kise said. “It’s a tennis magazine. You’re fondling a woman’s breast and the other is sitting on your lap or something.”

Aomine jumped up. “Oh fuck!”

“What do you think Kurokocchi will think when he sees that?” Kise said. “You’re really an A class jerk.”

“Those aren’t women. They’re guys!”

“Eh… what? You’re cheating on him with two guys?”

“NO!!” Aomine paced back and forth over the roof, his glance going east, in the direction of Tokyo. “It was just a joke. And who would put that in a magazine?”

“It’s an article about bad behavior in the tennis world.” Kise paused. “So you really didn’t cheat on him?”

“No. Did he see that crap already?” Aomine asked. 

“I don’t know. But I called to wish him a good journey and he was quieter than usual.”

“Shit. I gotta talk to him. Thanks, Kise.”

Before the blond could reply, he had disconnected. He played with his phone for a bit, thinking about what he should say in case he had already seen them. Then he realized he had received a message while he had been sleeping. 

_I saw your picture in a tennis magazine. You really enjoy your freedom, don’t you, Aomine-kun?_

Aomine immediately called him back, but Kuroko’s phone was off. He called again, with the same result. He sent him a message, telling him what had really happened, but did not receive notification that it had arrived. Kuroko was probably already boarding or in the plane. 

Frustrated, he ran out of the school. Kuroko’s words had been cryptic, but the ‘Aomine-kun’ unsettled him. What if Kuroko would feel ‘free’ now as well, and take up with that French boy again? Why did this shit have to happen on right this day?

At home, he logged into his email account.

_  
Tetsu,_

_Those were guys. Everybody was dressed up that day. It was a joke, no making out. I’ve never cheated on you. No kisses, no sex, nothing.  
Mail me when you get this. _

He had a hard time falling asleep that night. His imagination tormented him with images of Kuroko rushing into the arms of a handsome French boy at the airport. If Kuroko really thought he was living a debauched lifestyle in Osaka, he would probably break up with him. Perhaps he already considered their relationship over. 

The next day, there was no email. 

Frustrated, he ran to the nearest convenience store. Tennis Japan was the magazine that held the article. He found the name of the photographer and writer. Back home, he sent them hatemail and signed the magazine’s email up for a bunch of foreign mailing lists. 

It made him feel better for a few minutes, but soon he felt antsy. Knowing the best way to deal with this was exercise, he ran out for some jogging. Part of him wanted to fly to Seoul and find Kuroko, but he did not even have a passport. Kuroko would be back before he could get one. He could only hope that he would read his email, yet he knew Kuroko would be too polite to ask a hostfamily to use their computer. 

It was all so infuriating and frustrating. 

Akashi and Momoi both called to chew him out. Momoi took pity on him after he explained the whole thing and promised to send Kuroko an email as well, but Akashi just lectured him on having to be careful at all times. 

“Leave it to you to become the posterboy for bad behavior of a club you haven’t even joined,” was the last thing he said before he hung up. 

When he still had not gotten a reply that evening, he sent another email.  
 _  
Tetsu,_

_We’re still together! Don’t do anything with that guy._

_Answer me._

_Daiki_  
  
But nothing came for him all four days Kuroko was gone. Aomine felt worn out at the end. For the first time he dropped something at the restaurant he worked at. His boss, very businesslike usually, told him he could go home an hour early. He had never gotten so few tips. 

“Okay!” His aunt said, when he got home at nine. “I’m sick of you moping around. Let’s go see a movie.”

He changed the water for the dogs and let her treat him. It was an American comedy with Japanese subtitles. It made him laugh a few times and he supposed it was good for English practice. After that, they went for noodles, and though she tried to find out what was wrong, he only said, “trouble with Tetsu.”

“Your shadow?”

He shrugged. “Maybe not anymore.”

Kuroko arrived in Tokyo on Monday morning, but Aomine did not call or text him for he was afraid of what he would hear. 

At five o’clock in the evening, Akashi stood in front of his door. One of his aunt’s dogs growled at the redhead, but fell silent after one look from him. 

“Daiki, we have to solve something. Come with me.”

They took the train to Kyoto. Akashi smiled strangely at him, but he knew better than to ask. Perhaps he would introduce him to scouts or something. If Kuroko had really broken up with him, it might be a good idea to flee to America for basketball. 

Aomine clenched his fists. If his father hadn’t thrown him out of Tokyo, none of this would have happened. He had been afraid stupid misunderstandings would come between them at some point, and he had been right. 

“Where are we going?” he asked finally, when they passed the Rakuzan campus and did not go in. 

“My house.”

“Great.”

Akashi’s smile grew broader. “Don’t be so sullen, it will be nice.”

They walked up to his driveway. The house was more ostentatious even than the one in Tokyo, almost European in style. Akashi did not take off his shoes, but made it clear with a look that Aomine should. 

He then opened the door in a dramatic gesture. Aomine frowned when he stepped into the living room. 

Leaning against the wooden table stood Kuroko. 

For moments they did not speak, Aomine staring at him in amazement. 

Then he rushed forward and grabbed him for a bruising kiss. 

“Eh… wait,” Kuroko tried to push him back a little, but Aomine was unstoppable, holding him tighter as Kuroko tried to push him away. 

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered. 

“In Korea…”

Aomine put a finger in front of Kuroko’s lips. “I don’t want to know. Just say you’re with me again.”

Kuroko nodded, hugging him back. 

For so long they had not kissed, and finally having Kuroko in his arms again overwhelmed him. He put him on the table, and stood between his legs, pushing him down on top of it. Aomine kissed and undid buttons frantically. 

“For if you want to copulate.” Akashi spread a sheet over his sofa, startling them both into remembering he was there. “Consider yourselves in my debt.”

The door closed, and Aomine looked down on Kuroko’s face. A happy smile appeared on his pale lips. “Daiki.”

“Yeah,” he said, taking off his shirt and latching on to a nipple. 

Kuroko squirmed, sensitive. It heartened him that he found no marks on him. Though that didn’t mean anything if this French boy did not like sucking his skin as Aomine did. 

He pulled down Kuroko’s shorts and saw his underwear straining on his erection. “Lube?” he asked. 

“Here.” Kuroko pointed at a bag under the table. “Akashi just bought some.”

“Geez.” But Aomine was too grateful to say anything else about their eccentric former captain. “Take everything off.”

Instead of glancing away as Kuroko normally did in such situations, he caught Aomine’s gaze and slid his boxers down oh so slowly. 

It turned him on more than he could say. Impatient, he spread the oil on his hands and started preparing Kuroko. 

“You’re very tight,” Aomine remarked.

“Haven’t done it since you left,” Kuroko pointed out. 

“Good.” 

“What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing.” He pushed deeper, making Kuroko forget he had asked something. 

When Aomine deemed him ready, he pulled his hand away and unzipped his trousers. 

“Your shirt,” Kuroko said. “I want to feel you.”

He pulled it over his head and threw it behind him. Beyond impatient, he grabbed Kuroko and pushed him against the wall. Kuroko jumped up, wrapping his legs around him, positioning himself just right. Aomine entered him with a hard thrust. 

Kuroko held onto him, letting out a delicious little moan. The shorter boy tried to find more balance, but Aomine did not let him, pushing inside him hard and fast, too horny to take it slow. 

“Aomine!”

“Daiki,” he whispered in Kuroko’s ear, before slamming into him again. “Remember it.”

“Yes… AH!”

Aomine scraped his teeth over pale skin. His frustrations of the last few months needed an outlet. Kuroko felt too tight and good around him. For the first time ever, he did not hold back at all. Kuroko moaned louder than ever, his fingers digging into Aomine’s back. There would be bruises the next day. 

He spilled deep inside him, groaning as Kuroko tightened even further. His hands went to Kuroko’s erection, pumping him until he came too. Kuroko gasped near his ear, burying his face in his neck. 

Aomine let him down gently and made sure he did not slump to the floor. 

“You’re so good,” Aomine said softly. 

“Let’s lie down for a bit,” Kuroko suggested. 

“Sure.” Aomine picked him up again and carried him to the luscious sofa. He wiped them both with tissues and then took his own shirt to cover Kuroko with. 

They lay down, faces towards each other. 

“You just came to see me?” Aomine asked. 

“Yes, I have to be back before midnight. So I can only stay for a short time.”

Aomine kissed his eyelids. 

“I just read your emails this morning,” Kuroko said. 

“They were guys,” Aomine mumbled. “It was just a joke.”

“Yes, I knew that.”

“You knew?!”

“You told me about them before, that they are comedians or something,” Kuroko said, his hand resting on Aomine's arm. “I bought the magazine on my way home to make sure. My text was just a joke. I thought that was clear.”

“Damn! You had me so worried. I was ready to go to Korea!”

Kuroko looked surprised. “I did not even stay in his house. We went out for ice cream though, just to talk as friends.”

Aomine gave him a good stare. “He did not try something?”

“He has a girlfriend now. I don’t think he wants her to know about me.”

“Loser.”

Kuroko traced his finger over Aomine’s hip. “He’s a good player.”

“But I’m better.”

“Yes.” He smiled. “You are.”

“Turn around,” Aomine said. 

“Why?”

“I want to fuck you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was of course a bit of a callback to chapter 4, when Kuroko was still far less open to trusting Aomine. Hence the matching chapter titles.
> 
>  **Next time:**  
>  Kuroko enjoys his short stay in Kyoto


	24. Longing

Kuroko turned around, lying on his side. He felt no embarrassment facing him, though he was completely naked and Aomine had just come inside him again. They had never done it twice with so little time between couplings, but it had been too long, with too much frustration.

Aomine smiled and there was nothing of that roguish smirk he liked to put on. His expression was open and even Kuroko felt overwhelmed by the affection radiating from him. On instinct, he threw his arms around Aomine’s neck and buried his face in his chest.

He could feel him breathe like this and heard the beating of his heart. Aomine’s lips traced over his temple and he held on tighter, never wanting to leave him again.

“My Tetsuya,” Aomine whispered, caressing his shoulder.

“Hmm.”

“Say it then.”

“What?”

“My name,” Aomine whispered.

“Daiki?”

“Yes, that.” A finger found the small of his back and pressed into his skin. “Once more.”

“Daiki,” Kuroko breathed.

In response, Aomine took in his scent and returned the embrace. For an hour, they did not talk much, only caressed each other lazily and shared soft kisses. Even Aomine had been sated by their urgent love-making before. Kuroko would not tell him yet that just lying there, holding onto each other, made him feel happier than anything else they could have done.

Tired from his foreign trip and the rushed journey to Kyoto, he fell asleep for a few minutes.

When he woke, he was still enfolded in Aomine’s arms.

“Tetsu.” Aomine’s voice was raw. “I think you should go.”

“Two minutes,” Kuroko mumbled.

Aomine swallowed. “Sure.”

“We can be together soon,” Kuroko said, to comfort both of them.

“Just a few more months. Have you looked for apartments?”

“It’s a bit early but I will ask everyone I know from November.” He disentangled himself enough to be able to look at Aomine’s face. “Are there any special requirements I should take into account?”

“Huh? Oh. I guess you want a kitchen, right?”

“That would be convenient yes. Nothing for you?”

“Close to my house?”

“For Kimiko-chan… yes. I already thought of that.” Kuroko sat up. “That reminds me. I have a USB stick for you.”

“Thanks.” Aomine got up from the couch, to put his clothes back on. Kuroko rummaged through his backpack and handed him the USB stick and his shirt.

Still naked, he leaned down to get his own clothes. He felt Aomine’s eyes on him, so he stood up. “I have to go.”

“I know.” Aomine turned away and put his shirt on. “I’ll walk you to the station.”

Kuroko got out a key and locked the door before giving it to Aomine. “It’s Akashi-kun’s. Please return it.”

“I will, yeah,” he said distractedly. He put it in his pocket and pressed the elevator button.

It had grown dark outside. They could take the bus for six stops, but that would leave them even less time together. So, Aomine firmly walked up the path that led to the shinkansen station. Kuroko followed, hesitated, but then took Aomine’s hand. The bigger one enveloped his. Some people they passed stared, but others either did not see or care.

Apart from Akashi, they knew nobody in this city. It felt good to not have to hide for once.

“You have someone picking you up?” Aomine asked.

“I can take the subway.”

“It will be late when you get back.”

“I will be fine.”

“I’ll call that idiot. Even he should be able to find the station,” Aomine grumbled.

“Since when do you have Kagami-kun’s number?” Kuroko queried.

“Since… eh. Well, it’s good to have someone who keeps an eye out.”

Kuroko lost his frown when Aomine pulled at his hand, into a kiss that was so strong in intensity that he would have forgiven Aomine for far worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Aomine's father wants something and Aomine won't give it to him. 
> 
> This has dire consequences for Kuroko.


	25. Blackmail

Aomine chuckled and turned up the volume. He enjoyed watching the movies Kuroko had sent him. The funniest one was of Nigo chasing Kagami over the Seirin court, while a couple of freshmen exercised in the background. They looked more like drunk frogs than basketball players.

The movie ended, and he turned to the next one.

Momoi held little Kimiko, making cooing sounds at her. Kimiko raised her head, eyes fixed on the camera. No, on Kuroko, Aomine realized.

“Hello Dai-chan,” Momoi said, holding Kimiko's little hand to make her wave. “Hey, say hello to your brother, Ki-chan.”

Of course the little girl did not speak, but Aomine was pleased to see her. She was bigger than he had expected, growing fast and robust, as a sister of his should.

“You hold her,” Momoi said. There was some scuffling with the camera, but then it pointed at Kuroko.

The baby had seemed okay while being in Momoi’s arms, but absolutely relaxed in Kuroko’s. She glanced up at him with a look that Aomine could only call adoring.

“Wow,” he mumbled, half amused and half awed.

The last movie was of Kuroko and Seirin in Korea. There were flashes of matches, players panting and wiping sweat. It must have been quite the tournament.

The next few months he watched those movies quite a lot. The longer he was away from home, the less contact he had with his parents, the more he felt like they were not his family. Perhaps Kuroko was now, and Momoi, and the little girl he had never met. And his aunt, who acted like she was exasperated by him, but liked his company a great deal.

So when his father called to tell him they would visit for New Year, he was more than a little surprised.

They trooped in; mother, father and baby.

Aomine’s gaze was drawn by her. Normally, he barely knew what shyness meant, but he felt it himself now.

“Daiki,” his father said. “This is your sister.”

His mother smiled and then ran a hand through his hair. “I missed you.

He nodded. “She’s so… her hair is like mine.”

The baby stared at him, not crying, but alert to this new presence in her life.

“Let’s sit down,” his aunt said.

They sat down on the brown sofas, around the small table in her living room, while she retreated to the kitchen.

“Do you want to hold her?” His mother asked after a silence.

“Yeah.”

He stood up and reached out for his little sister. She let herself be picked up without a fuss. The first thing she did when Aomine brought her closer, was slap him in the face.

“Hey!”

The girl’s eyes widened and Aomine expected her to cry. Instead she laughed. Laughed at him it seemed.

“You’re a little monkey, aren’t you?” He held her up high. “Maybe I should use you as a basketball.”

She giggled, enjoying it when he raised her up and let her down a few times.

“Yeah, she’s my sister,” he concluded.

“Of course,” his father said tersely.

A look from his mother silenced him. That brief moment of happiness dissipated, but Aomine did not let go of her yet. She immediately tried to climb up her shoulder when he sat back down. He laughed again. He hadn't known babies were fun.

Their aunt came in with some snacks. “Can she eat this?”

His aunt rolled her eyes. “Of course not.”

“Oh, can I heat milk for her?” his mother asked.

“Sure, come along.”

They left for the kitchen, leaving the two younger Aomines with their father.

“Your grandmother would have liked her,” his father said.

Aomine did not glance up. “I guess.”

“It’s not really fair though, is it?”

He got a bad feeling, his father never talked to him like that. “What isn’t?”

“That she only left money for you.”

He shrugged, not liking the direction this was taking.

“You should give half of it to her.”

“I might save for her, when she’s going to college,” Aomine said.

“No. You will give it now.”

“Why? She doesn’t need it now.”

“I just want to make sure you won’t squander it,” his father said.

“Right.”

His father’s eyes shot fire. “You will hand it over.”

“I won’t. And I’m eighteen now.” He smiled angrily. “You have no power over me anymore.”

“You will not get the money until you’re twenty-one if you don’t give half up.”

This he had seen coming a minute ago. “Fine. I saved.”

“Enough to go to university?” His father snorted.

“Enough to live in Tokyo.”

“You’ll be cleaning tables until you die.”

Aomine met his fury with a glare of his own. “I should have known you would not keep your end of the bargain. I left, as I promised. Best thing I ever did, by the way.”

“Selfish boy,” his father sneered. “Not a care for her.”

“That money is not for her,” Aomine said. “I’m not a fool. You’re either in debt or planning something.”

And suddenly he knew what it was.

“You wouldn’t!”

“Shut up!” his father yelled.

Aomine jumped up. “She just had your baby!”

His aunt and mother came in. His aunt pulled the baby away from him. “What’s going on here?”

“He wants to divorce her,” Aomine said. “And he tries to get my money to do it.”

“Of course I don’t, Yumiko,” his father said to his startled wife. “That boy is crazy.”

“He wants me to give up grandmother’s money.”

“You’ll shut your mouth!” His father took a swing at him that he easily evaded. Kimiko started crying.

Aomine pointed his finger at him. “That’s why you made me leave, I’d find out!”

His mother stared from one to the other, not knowing what to believe.

Looking at her, his aunt spoke up. “Has he contacted any lawyers lately? Did you find any papers that you did not understand?”

His mother’s face fell further. “Yes.”

“Yumiko. Get your coat. We’ll discuss this at home,” his father said.

“I…”

“You can stay here,” his aunt said to her, while still holding on to the sobbing baby.

“I’ll take everything from you if you don’t come with me now,” his father yelled. “Everything! Her too.”

His father shot a dark glare at his own sister. “Hand her over.”

She hesitated, looked at her nephew. But Aomine wasn’t sure of what to do either. It would be just like his father to otherwise run out and call the police. And thanks to Haizaki, it wouldn’t look so good if he came into contact with the law again.

“Give her to me,” his mother whispered. “Please, Yuki.”

Her lips tightening, his aunt gave her the child.

“Neither of you will ever see her again, unless you hand over her rightful share,” his father said in an icy voice. Then his eyes turned even more cruel. “And the same goes for that boy you fuck.”

Aomine almost lost it at that point, but his aunt stepped between them, shaking her head. Kimiko cried hysterically when they left. As soon as the door closed, Aomine grabbed the first thing in reach –luckily a newspaper- and threw it at the wall.

“Daiki, calm down!”

“Was he always like this?” Aomine asked her.

“Yes… no. When he was little, he could be kind. But he often did this; loving something or someone and then wanting it out of sight. Hating it when it wouldn’t leave so easily.”

“I did that too, once,” Aomine said, looking down at the floor. “With Tetsu.”

“You’re not like your father,” she said.

“No?” and he felt all that pain of being unloved by his father over the years crash into him. It seemed to similar all of a sudden of what he had done to Kuroko. “Shit, I hurt him so much.”

His aunt petted him on the shoulder. “See? You know how bad it was, so you learned from that.”

“Maybe…” he suddenly jumped up. “Tetsu doesn’t know yet. He’ll be so upset when he hears he can’t visit anymore.”

“Call him then. Before he does.”

He nodded, stared in front of him for a few more seconds and then hastened himself to his computer. Kuroko wasn’t online, so he sent him a text.

Five minutes later, Kuroko connected.

“Hey.”

“What happened?” Kuroko asked, after a look at his face.

“My father wants my money. He’s gonna divorce my mother, I think. I said no and now we’re not allowed to see Kimiko again.”

“We?” Kuroko asked softly. Aomine could see the expression on his face on the computer and it tore at his soul.

“Tell me what to do, Tetsu,” he let out. “If you want me to give it to him, I will.”

Kuroko did not speak.

“But I’m afraid he’ll use it every time he wants something. He’ll own the both of us completely,” Aomine said softly.

“Yes.”

“So you agree? Don’t give it?”

Kuroko nodded, looking sadder than ever.

“He might change it. At least when it comes to you,” Aomine said. “My guess is that you’ve been doing a lot more for them than you’ve let on, haven’t you?”

“…yes.”

“I know him. He’s not gonna want to miss that.”

“You really think he’ll get a divorce?” Kuroko asked.

“Maybe not now that we’ve found out before he wanted us to. At least for a while, to hit her with it when she’s off guard again.”

“I see. So we should prepare.”

“Yeah.”

They shared a few silent moments.

“There’s something else that’s bothering you, isn’t there?”

“I can’t make it to university without that money,” Aomine said. “Maybe I’ll have to work one or two years before I can go.”

“Yes.”

Aomine played with the mouse of the computer. “Do you still want to live with me?”

“I’ve been looking forward to that for so long,” Kuroko admitted. “That he won’t take from us.”

Relieved, he smiled at his webcam. “Thanks.”

“No need to thank me.” Kuroko looked at him concerned. “I’m sorry all this happened to you. Did you get to see your sister?”

“Yeah, but we got into a fight within minutes. She cried.” Aomine couldn’t face Kuroko as he admitted that. “I’m such an asshole.”

“No, your father has deceived you and all your family,” Kuroko said. “It is not your fault.”

“I’m glad I have you,” Aomine admitted. “Or I might do something stupid now.”

“Like not taking your exam?”

“Yeah.”

“You must take it, or I will be very displeased.”

Aomine gave him a sad smile. “And that we would not want.”

“That’s right.”


	26. Exams!

Kuroko had been calm about the entrance exams the whole year. He had always studied hard and understanding came to him reasonably fast. The day before, it hit him though, and he was a wreck.

Kagami rang his doorbell at eight. The bags under his eyes were enormous.

“I’d rather play against all your old team mates for 24 hours than go there tomorrow,” he uttered.

Kuroko held the door open. “There’s food.”

“You look horrible,” Kagami said, surprised.

“Not as bad as you.”

Listlessly they ate their rice, Kuroko staring at, but not seeing his world history book.

“You think Aomine will do well?” Kagami asked.

“He’s probably taking a nap right now.”

Kagami swallowed a large bite of meat. “That stupid jerk. I don’t think I’ll get any sleep tonight.”

“We’ll study until eleven, and then sleep.”

“No way! I still need to…”

Kuroko cut him off. “You need sleep more than anything. I’ll give you some hot milk.” 

“When we’re finished, we won’t be teammates anymore,” Kagami suddenly said.

Kuroko smiled. “Yes, we will. Always.”

“Thanks.”

They bumped fists.

Kuroko quizzed Kagami’s Japanese, but left him alone when he fell asleep on his bed half an hour later. He spread out an old futon, went through his geography summaries and turned off the light.

They jogged to school that morning. All his team mates had gathered in front of the school. Aida and Hyuga had shown up too with a self-made energy drink. Kuroko secretly threw away most of it, but felt happy with his their concern anyway.

The first day was mostly languages and humanities. This helped him relax, since those were his best subjects. Kagami sat several rows in front of him. His friend sweated during Japanese literature. Kuroko willed him to let go off that tension. The redhead did write a lot though, so he hoped he was okay.

English went well, their summer practice had helped him to more naturally use the language, instead of just memorizing grammar rules. 

He got a text almost immediately after it had finished.

_I’m dead._

Kuroko shook his head.

_You can die tomorrow, after you finish the next part of the test._

Aomine called, just as Kagami slumped towards Kuroko. 

“You’re horrible.”

“Do the exercises in the email I sent you last week. Do them.”

He knew Aomine shrugged in defeat.

“And call Momoi-san, she’s probably better at getting you ready mentally.”

Aomine groaned.

“I’ll see you next week,” Kuroko added. “Do you remember that link you sent me last month? That website with seductive underwear for men?”

Aomine suddenly sounded more alert. “Yes?”

“I’ll wear something like that.”

“Okay! Understood!”

They both chuckled, while Kagami’s disgust showed clearly on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Aomine and Kuroko finally start living together.


	27. Welcome

Kuroko had not slept very well. There was the stress of moving, of course, but mostly the idea of living with Aomine. It both scared and excited him. Aomine had made it very clear that he planned to spend the weekend having sex with him. Though Kuroko had tried to change the subject, Aomine had pushed until Kuroko admitted that he wanted… needed it too. 

Someone from the internet company was supposed to come by in the morning. He phoned when nobody had shown up by noon and they reacted shocked and apologetic. They promised to come as soon as possible, which turned out to be four o’clock.

A minute later, the bell rang again.

“A moment please,” Kuroko said to the man installing the modem.

He opened the door of their new apartment. Carrying two large bags and dressed in a grey shirt and jeans, Aomine smiled down on him.

“Hey.”

From the look on Aomine’s eyes, he seemed ready to fall on him, but Kuroko shook his head. “There’s someone here.”

“Let them piss off,” Aomine urged.

Kuroko took his hand and caressed it. “A few minutes. He’s just setting up the internet.”

Raising his smaller hand to his lips, Aomine kissed the inside of it.

“Just rest for a bit, I’ll join you shortly,” Kuroko said

Aomine dumped his luggage in the hall, kicked off his shoes and after another dark look at the surprised man, let himself be led to the bedroom.

Inside was a bed big enough for one person. Kuroko wasn’t sure where they would sleep yet, but this would suffice for now.

Hastening himself back to the little living room as Aomine lay down, Kuroko watched as the middle aged man tested his connection.

It took a few tries. When it finally did connect, Kuroko sighed with relief.

“Do you want me to…”

“We’re fine,” Kuroko said hastily. “Thank you for coming.”

“Sure.” The guy’s phone went off. Perhaps their house was not the only one he had missed.

The door closed behind him, but Kuroko did not immediately going to the bedroom. Instead, he took off his pants and underwear. He looked at himself in the mirror. Nothing in it made him feel specifically attractive. Yet, as Kise had said, those magazines had not picked him to represent beauty randomly.

So he got the little wooden box he had prepared for this day.

Aomine slept of course, one hand thrown carelessly between the bars of the headrest. It would make things so much easier. 

He first locked one cuff around Aomine’s wrist. The taller male stirred, not fully awake yet.

“Hmmm.”

“Daiki, your other hand.”

Aomine let him drag it up. Kuroko kissed him, for distraction, while he made sure the cuff’s link went around one of the bars of the headrest. Then he locked it on Aomine’s other wrist.

Dark blue eyes opened. “Hmm?”

He kissed Aomine again and sat on top of him. It was when Aomine tried to reach out to pull him closer that he finally realized Kuroko had cuffed him to the bed.

His eyes widened. “Hey! What? Tetsu!”

Aomine rolled his hips and pulled at his bounds. “Get it off me.”

“If you insist.” Kuroko gave him a stern look. “But I’ve dreamt about this for a long time.”

That gave Aomine pause. “You did?”

“I’m going to make you feel very good.” Kuroko pulled up Aomine’s shirt a little. “Would you like that?”

His eyebrows went up high, so Kuroko rolled his hips. “No?”

“Yeah, Tetsu.”

Kuroko continued to tease him, and he cursed.

“But you’ll have to be quiet. Can you do that?”

Aomine opened his mouth, but Kuroko put a finger on it.

“Quiet.”

His nod made Kuroko smile and reach out for the box again. From it he took a knife he usually cut vegetables with.

“Wha?”

"Ssssh.”

In fascination, Aomine looked on as Kuroko cut his shirt from the collar to the end.

“I always hated grey on you,” Kuroko said. He dipped his head and licked one of Aomine’s nipples, pushing and prodding it with his tongue.

“Fuck!”

Kuroko’s eyes narrowed. “For every word you utter, I will delay you for an extra minute. Understood?”

Aomine nodded again, still a little bewildered. Rubbing against his groin, Kuroko teased his nipples with both thumbs.

He wanted Aomine to enjoy it, to not have to be dominant for once. And he loved being the one who could tie him up like this. Aomine’s moans and squirming turned him on. The taller man wasn’t the only one who was famished after months of abstinence.

To make him go even wilder, Kuroko reached out for his bottle of lube. Those dark eyes watched as Kuroko began to prepare himself, inserting finger after finger into his own body.

Again Aomine pulled at his bounds, mad with desire. Their eyes met. Kuroko’s lips parted a little as he opened himself up for him further. Aomine let out an accompanying moan at the sight.

“Ride me, Tetsu.”

“That’s three minutes.”

Aomine shut his mouth abruptly.

It frustrated Kuroko too that he had spoken, since he had been eager to have Aomine inside him. Annoyed, wanting to punish him, he sucked at the skin of his neck, before scraping it with his teeth. Panting, Aomine pulled at his bounds. Kuroko knew that if he had not been cuffed, he would have rolled him over and entered him.

Hovering just above Aomine’s face, Kuroko saw him bite his lip, to stop himself from demanding more probably.

Kuroko laid himself on top of him, just hugging without moving. Aomine’s chest rose and fell quickly and when he offered his lips, Kuroko took, spending the remainder of those three minutes kissing him. He loved the feel of Aomine’s tongue sliding against his own again.

No longer able to postpone it any longer, Kuroko positioned himself. Slowly, he slid down on him, moaning at the intrusion. It had been so long.

It hurt for a bit, but no matter how horny Aomine was, he waited before he thrust up in him. Tersely Kuroko tried to find a rhythm, until it suddenly felt really good and he let go.

They both moaned and groaned loudly. No longer did they have to hold back; there were no parents who might hear them or Akashi waiting like the last time they had been together.

Angling himself just right, Kuroko threw his head back. Aomine bucked up his hips too, no longer content to take it all lying down, and Kuroko was too far gone to stop him.

Kuroko did not even notice he touched himself, most of his being focused on the sweet feeling of Aomine’s cock inside him.

His whole body shook when orgasm hit him. He slumped forward, breathing heavily.

“Hey!” Aomine let out, still needing friction.

He raised himself up again slightly, letting Aomine move until he released his seed deep inside him. Kuroko let himself drop then, resting on Aomine’s heaving chest. He laid his face against his neck, breathing hard.

First Aomine seemed content with this; taking time to come back to reality.

But soon he wriggled.

“Tetsu.”

“Hmm?” He did not even look up, just wanted to stay like this.

“Time to take these off, don’t you think?”

“Ah, yes!”

He reached inside the box for the key and undid the cuffs. Aomine shook his hands, happy to have them free again. His gaze fell on Kuroko and before he knew what hit him, Aomine had flipped him over.

“Loved messing with me like that?”

“Not messing,” Kuroko said, stretching out his arms to pull him closer. “I just wanted to touch you without you interrupting me.”

That surprised Aomine a little. “I stop you?”

“You are much stronger than me, you always win in bed.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway.” Kuroko twisted himself and squeezed his hip, making Aomine yelp. “We have a dinner to go to.”

“Dinner? I’m tired as hell.” 

Kuroko smiled sweetly. “It’s all for you, Daiki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Momoi has organized a welcome back dinner for Aomine, but he can barely keep his hands from Kuroko.


	28. Enraptured

“Dai-chan!” Momoi rushed towards him, and for once not holding back under the gaze of most their friends, hugged him.

“Hey Satsuki.” He petted her hair. “You’ve grown taller.”

“I have, haven’t I?” She smiled broadly.

Aomine looked back at where Kuroko stood talking to Kagami. He still couldn’t get over Kuroko taking control like that earlier. He was a little curious to see if anything else had changed with Kuroko and looked forward to tonight. 

“I’m going in, am starving!” Kagami announced. 

They entered the Thai restaurant. Aomine threw a quick glance around. Tokyo was always fancier –and more expensive- than elsewhere.

Momoi began ordering drinks and waved at Kise when he arrived. Aomine barely registered their presence, his gaze drawn to the young man next to him almost continuously.

This was until Kise caressed Kuroko’s hair and moved it from his face. “I got another photographer interested in you. But he wants you to pose with your hair out of your eyes.”

Aomine grabbed Kise’s hand before he could move another muscle. “Tetsu’s not modeling anymore.”

“That’s up to Kuroko, isn’t it?” Kagami said, always ready to defend Kuroko’s independence.

“Can earn a lot of money, look at me.” Kise reached for the pot of green tea. “But you’ll have to keep your skin nice and smooth.”

Aomine opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind, when Kuroko took his hand under the table. He paused. Kuroko turned and smiled at him in such a way that he forgot completely what he had been angry about.

“Only if we need the money,” he said with his soft voice.

The rest of the dinner went past him in a haze. Even the delicious Tom Yam Goong did not really register. Kuroko’s hand was almost always in his, keeping their fingers entwined or caressing his palm. For the first time in a year Aomine felt a measure of peace. All that he had longed for, had worked for and missed was his again.

They declined an invitation to sing karaoke. None of them pressed the issue, for once, as they must have understood their need to be alone. Aomine’s arm came around Kuroko’s shoulder as they walked home. 

At the apartment, Aomine kissed Kuroko as soon as they had taken off their shoes. They headed to the bed, where he took off Kuroko’s clothes by the light of a single lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and tiny chapter. 
> 
> This chapter had existed for quite a while, but I wanted to write several chapters ahead before posting this. I will be posting another chapter again next week. 
> 
> **Next time:**  
>  Kuroko shares his life with Aomine.


	29. A Life

Kuroko woke, not cold in the morning as he had been for most of his life. A warm body, bigger than his own, kept him sheltered from it, even though they slept under a thin blanket. Aomine’s shifts had changed and he now started at 6 in the evening instead of at 2 am. Security was the best option he had. He earned better than most people his age and was actually good at his job. Would be burglars thought twice when they saw the tall, muscular man make his rounds.

Kuroko slid from under him and checked his phone. 9 o’clock in the morning. They had planned to spend this whole Sunday together, but Kuroko rather let him sleep so he could get used to his new shifts. Kuroko worked too, but only occasionally, in a pet store. Together with Aomine’s money, and the little his parents had saved for him to go to college, they could just make it. He studied hard to become a veterinarian and did not hang around campus too much.

Kuroko threw on a shirt and underwear, then sauntered to the kitchen and started on breakfast. Just as he finished an omelette, Aomine’s strong arms came around him from behind.

“I’m trying to cook,” he said, as his hair was nuzzled.

“Smells good.”

He stepped out of his embrace. “Sit down and eat.”

“Yes, sir.”

Aomine sat down on the sofa and took the plate from Kuroko’s hands. Though they had eaten omelettes for breakfast and dinner a few times already this week, he did not complain and wolfed it down. “Good.”

“I think I might start on a second job,” Kuroko said after pouring himself a glass of milk.

“Why?”

“The electricity bill and internet.”

“Ah.”

“Yes.”

Aomine frowned. “I can work an extra shift on Monday. They want me to.”

“You already work too much.”

“But you study,” Aomine said, gesturing at their computer. “You should focus on that. It’s what you’ve wanted for years.”

“I have time…”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

Aomine sighed. “Look, don’t worry about me. I can sleep on the job sometimes.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Or we stay as it’s now, but then we have to find some way to cut back on other stuff.”

Kuroko stared out of the small window. Their kitchen and living room were all in one space, while the bedroom was just big enough to hold the bed and a few of their belongings.

“We can shower together,” Aomine said, trying to distract him from morose thoughts.

“That always ends with us staying in too long.”

“Or I can steal food from the canteen.”

“Nice security guard you are.”

“They love me,” Aomine patted the spot on the sofa next to him. “Almost as much as you do.”

Kuroko raised his eyebrows, but sat down next to him anyway.

“Is this okay for you?” Aomine whispered.

“What is?”

“Living like this.”

He laid his face against Aomine’s shoulders. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Aomine's mother arrives at their doorstep.


	30. Doorbell

Aomine had not played basketball since that first week back in Tokyo. Ever since he had gotten the job, he felt tired and a little hopeless about the future. They could make ends meet, barely, but there was nothing left to save for next year. There could be no college for him then either or even the year after.

So, what could he do? Work like this for years and hope for a promotion? Kuroko had been pulling away from him academically even when they had been in high school. The gap between them widened by the day. In a few years, when Kuroko started working full time, he would need a steadier life and not have someone who still made the same money as he did when he was eighteen. 

For now, such thoughts faded to the background when they were together. He loved the attention Kuroko paid him and the feel of his small body against his own when they slept. Sitting together on the old sofa given to them by Aida’s cousin, had its own charm. And they were free to live as they wanted, without the debilitating effect of his parents looming over him. 

At least he thought so before a certain Wednesday afternoon, when he was sleeping to be ready for his next shift. The doorbell rang and did not stop until he made his way from the warm sheets to the front door. Groggy with sleep, he opened it. His mother showed up on his doorstep, holding his sister. She was smart for bringing her, or he would have closed the door in her face.

“I don’t have money,” he bit at her.

“I know… I know. I just want to talk to Kuroko-kun. You see, we...”

“You leave him alone.”

“He’s the only one who cares, Daiki.”

His sister stared at him with big eyes. She did not smile and there was something subdued about her, like her parents were already having an effect on her. 

“Hey Kimiko,” he mumbled. “She has grown.”

“She’s a sweety,” his mother said. “Doesn’t cry much.”

“And I did?”

“No. You always moved though, walked before anyone else of your age.”

He sighed, knowing Kuroko would want to see her. “Do you want to come in and wait for him? He should be home soon.”

“We’ll come back later. You don’t want us here.”

“No, I don’t want you here. Kumiko’s fine,” Aomine said.

“I think you were right,” his mother said, after a moment. “He will divorce me.”

With that she turned around and stalked back to the elevator.

Aomine closed the door with a bang. Just with her little visit, she had gotten to him again. The baby… his sister would suffer if he didn’t do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Akashi has a proposal that Aomine does not like, but Kuroko sees the necessity of.


	31. Impossible

Kuroko put the cup back into the cupboard, despite it still being a little wet. He did not notice. Instead, he checked his watch.

Half a minute.

Aomine was late, but Akashi would not be.

He opened the door before their former captain could knock.

“Good, very good,” Akashi said appreciatively.

Kuroko offered him their best pair of slippers. The redhead sat down on the sofa, crossing his legs.

Hurrying back to the kitchen, Kuroko poured tofu soup into a bowl and handed it to Akashi with a spoon.

“Thank you.”

A key turned in the lock, revealing Aomine.

“You are late, Daiki.”

“Only by a minute.” Aomine met Akashi’s gaze. “Sorry”.

“Have a seat,” Akashi said, as if he owned the place. “Both of you.”

They obeyed, both with their own reservations in their hearts. Akashi had not given his reasons for coming.

“This can’t continue,” Akashi stated.

“What can’t?” Aomine questioned.

He made a gesture that included the whole room.

“Nothing wrong with it,” Aomine said.

“Naïve. It is summer now. Winter will make it unbearable, especially when you both try to save on electricity. Tetsuya will get ill.”

Aomine glanced over to Kuroko. “We’ll keep it warm here, Tetsu, even if I have to skip on lunch every day.”

“Do you even hear what you’re saying?” Akashi said.

“I am not leaving again.”

“You will. You will go to America and make a fortune in the NBA.”

Aomine shook his head. “Tetsu is still studying here.”

“Is he? Or is he taking extra shifts in the pet shop when you’re at work? Is he walking from one cheap supermarket to the other to find the cheapest food, wasting time that should be spend on his studies?”

Aomine glanced at his lover. “Tetsu?”

“Maybe we should listen to Akashi-kun. You would be able to help your sister as well.”

“There must be another way.” His forehead wrinkled as he tried to think.

“There is one,” Akashi said. “But you do not want to hear about that.”

“I do!” Aomine let out. “What is it?”

Akashi frowned, but then gestured at Kuroko.

“The magazine.”

“Huh?” Aomine called, not understanding.

Kuroko had, for he turned away, not looking at either of them.

“There are those who have a predilection for his type of beauty. They were stirred by his pictures. A Swiss man has offered to pay enough to set you up for years, for just one night with him.”

Aomine jumped from the sofa. “What the hell?!”

“It is true,” Akashi stated, simply.

“That is never going to fucking happen!” Aomine sat down next to Kuroko, putting his arm around him. “Never, you hear?”

“I know, I wouldn’t,” Kuroko said.

But there was a slight softness in his voice that Aomine did not like. What if they got in debt, or had to move out? Aomine could not return to his parents or be accepted in a university dorm. How far would Kuroko go to keep him from becoming homeless?

Slumping back in the sofa, Aomine closed his eyes. For minutes, nobody spoke.

“There will be good competition,” Kuroko whispered. “Worthy of your skills.”

And slowly, reluctantly, Aomine nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Things are different from last time Aomine left.


	32. Long

Kuroko’s dorm room was even smaller than their apartment had been. He had his own toilet, but the kitchen and bathroom were shared. Currently, Murasakibara took up most of the floor, lying there with his study books spread around him. He rummaged through a bag of candy and took out a strawberry-shaped piece.

“You miss him, Kuro-chin.”

Kuroko peeked up from his own book. “You mean Aomine-kun?”

“Yeah.”

He nodded.

“Why?”

“It’s…” Kuroko shot him a look. Murasakibara lived in the dorm building next to his and sometimes came over to study together. This was the first time he asked such a question.

Murasakibara sucked on the candy. “Hmm?”

“Can you imagine how you would feel if there was no sugar in Japan left? That’s how I feel.”

A look of sympathy formed on Murasakibara’s face. He got it.

They continued studying for about an hour more, before the taller man left with a simple wave. Murasakibara had decided to become an apothecary and invent medicine that was delicious. Kuroko couldn’t really imagine him in that profession yet, but was happy that he had a goal in his life.

Living in the dorm was much cheaper and he had more time to focus on his studies now. Yet he felt regret. Aomine and he had only lived together for three months in total. They had given their notice for the apartmen the day after Akashi had visited them and spent the remaining time arranging everything.

Kuroko’s application for a dorm room had been approved without much fuss, while Akashi had helped Aomine with his contract. He would start for an upcoming team from the West Coast and play there for a year.

Akashi had refused to let him sign for longer, as he suspected Aomine could do better once he attracted attention. Kuroko worried though. Aomine had never been abroad and his English wasn’t stellar. Therefore, in those last few weeks together, he had insisted on speaking English with him during weekdays. On the airport, he had been quiet and let himself be hugged in public without protest.

He hated that they were separated again, after all that time of longing for each other. Kuroko wouldn’t have minded staying in that small apartment, even if it would give him colds in the winter. But it had been Aomine he had been concerned about. He had boundless potential, which should not be spilled just because they wanted to stay together.

So now he could buy healthier food and not be exhausted by work, but he felt lonely again. At night, it took longer before he could fall asleep. And in mornings, his hands would reach out for Aomine, only to find he wasn’t there.

After Murasakibara had been gone for a while, Kuroko checked his email, but there was nothing new.

Of course, Aomine would have to adjust to his new life, set everything up there, deal with the language barrier and make a good enough impression on his coach. The time difference also did not help.

He knew all that, but Kuroko felt unhappy nonetheless.

An hour after he had turned off the light, he got his longed for phone call.

“Hey Tetsu. Aren’t you sleeping?”

Kuroko turned on the light again. “Obviously not.”

“Sorry about calling you now, but it’s the weekend. You don’t have to get up early tomorrow morning, right?”

“I do, actually.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Aomine said.

“But I am happy you called,” Kuroko admitted.

Aomine’s voice turned softer. “You did?”

“Yes.”

“You miss me?”

“Yes.”

Kuroko could feel his grin.

“Daiki?”

“Yeah?”

“When will you come over again?” Kuroko asked.

“I can’t. Money is tight.”

Kuroko bit his lip. He had seen his contract. Even if Aomine had to pay for his medical check-ups, which he did not, he should still be able to save quite a lot.

“You’re saving for Kimiko?” he asked, hoping it was that.

“I can’t. Not really. Maybe if I can get a better deal, like Akashi said.”

“Okay.”

Aomine sighed. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Kuroko shifted the phone to his other ear. “You need to start training soon, I guess.”

“Yeah, but if you’re being like that…”

“Like what?” Kuroko asked, rather too sharply.

“Like that.” Annoyance now laced Aomine’s voice. “Look, I gotta go now. Next time if you got something to say, just say it.”

Kuroko frowned.

“Bye then,” Aomine said and hung up.

Great, so now it was going to be even harder to get back to sleep. Kuroko took a sip of water and lay down, staring at the ceiling.

He should be used to not seeing Aomine by now, but it felt different from when he had lived in Osaka. At least their schedules were similar then. Now Aomine led a totally different life, with people Kuroko knew little about and ambitions he had never dared dream of for himself.

*  
Kuroko felt miserable for the rest of the weekend. It was hard to focus on his studies. Of course he had learned to trust Aomine over the course of their relationship. Aomine would never cheat on him or just dump him as an afterthought, but Kuroko was worried they would drift apart slowly.

He also did not understand why Aomine thought he did not have enough money to come and visit. Life in the US was not more expensive than in Tokyo. They could not have fooled him with his contract either, since Akashi had been the one who had set it up. There was no way their former captain would have let himself be cheated.

Now that Aomine got acquainted with the wider world, perhaps Kuroko was just not a priority to him anymore.

He closed his laptop, trying to shake off those thoughts. His gaze fell on his phone again and he dialled a number.

Akashi picked up at the third ring. “Tetsuya.”

“Hello. How are you?”

“Well, as always.”

“You’re in Tokyo today, right?” Kuroko asked.

“For the next two weeks, yes.”

“I see.”

“What can I do for you?”

Kuroko smiled, grateful Akashi got to the point like that.

“I just wondered about Aomine’s contract.”

“Why?”

“I…” Kuroko took a deep breath. “He says he doesn’t have enough money to visit any time soon.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Akashi stated.

“Yes, that’s what I thought.”

“You can come by my apartment later. Eight o’clock would suit me.”

“Thank you.”

Feeling a little better now that Akashi would help sort things out, Kuroko went to the pet store and gently cared for the baby rabbits. He had been there when the mother had given birth. He still worked there, but only on the weekends now. Apart from having been fascinated by how new life came into being, it was also great experience for his future as a veterinary.

Kuroko ate dinner in a cheap ramen place and bought a box of chocolates in a confectionery. Even though Akashi could probably buy up the whole shop without blinking, Kuroko knew he appreciated such niceties.

Akashi opened the door himself. Nobody else seemed to be there. He had known Kuroko had wanted privacy and must have sent home his staff.

“Hello, Akashi-kun. Sorry about this.”

“I have played the guardian angel of your relationship anyway.” Akashi gestured for him to walk in. “Might as well see it through.”

“Thank you.” After handing him the chocolates, Kuroko took off his shoes.

“Have a seat, drink a cup of tea and I’ll call Daiki.”

Kuroko followed him into his large living room. He sat down on a soft bench. Akashi poured them both a cup of Gyokuro tea. They drank in silence. Despite his worries, Kuroko enjoyed the taste. He had only ever had a cup years ago, on Akashi’s fourteenth birthday.

Akashi took his phone and dialled Aomine’s number. It did not long before he picked up.

“Hello Diaki.”

Kuroko could faintly hear Aomine’s voice, though it was too soft to make out what he said.

“I was wondering about something,” Akashi started. “What makes you think that you can not pay for a trip to Japan in the winter? Have you been throwing money away?”

Akashi’s eyebrows rose as Aomine spoke.

“If you’re being that frugal, you should have more than enough to …what?”

Suddenly Akashi began to laugh.

“Read your contract again. That’s what you earn a month, not a year.”

Akashi continued to chuckle as Aomine kept talking to him. Kuroko just stared. Was the explanation really that simple?

“Yes, yes. He’s here with me. I’ll put him on.”

Kuroko eagerly took the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, Tetsu! I did not realize. I thought that I earned much less than I do! You must think… sorry.”

“That’s okay.” Kuroko could not stop smiling in relief. “I just didn’t get it.”

“Misunderstanding again, huh?”

Kuroko nodded, and realized Aomine would not be able to see it. “Yes.”

“Tetsu? I know something better than me going to Japan in the winter.”

“Oh?”

“You’ll visit me here,” Aomine said.

“In America?”

“You’ll come for two weeks when we are on Christmas break here. We’ll book a nice hotel, or a block hut. Jake told me he brought his girlfriend to one. Yeah, that would be good.”

“That sounds nice. I will save.”

“Oh, come on. I just found out I’m rich. I’ll pay.”

“You won’t stay rich if you start throwing it around like that.”

“Just for you.” Aomine lowered his voice. “I want you.”

“I want you too,” Kuroko admitted, desire filling him. “Daiki, when…”

Akashi pulled the phone from his hand and brought it to his own ear. “I you want to have phone sex, you can call back when Tetsuya has absented himself from my house.”

Kuroko heard a single, indignant shout before Akashi disconnected.

“So, you see,” Akashi said. “The dimwit did not understand his own contract. That’s all.”

“Yes.” Kuroko still smiled, relief washing him clean of worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed by the chapter numbers, next chapter will be the last of this story. Kuroko will visit Aomine in the US next time, and that was where I had long ago planned it should end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
